Give Me One More Chance
by Hot Rin
Summary: Joey's life has sucked lately. First, a mugger has robbed and attacked him. Second, the attack has now left him with PMS like moodwings. Third, a sexy CEO is giving him the ride of his life! All he wanted to do was write poetry! Seto/Joey, and much laffs!
1. Chapter 1

Alright people, this is the NEW AND IMPROVED One More Chance. I, Sexy Rin, took a look over this story in my new, recent almost 18 year old self, and I went WTF?! I can't believe Iwrote like this back in the day, no wonder you people wouldn't give my story any time of day!!!

Anyway, I would love to thank Jinn, possibly the ONLY person who read my story, and for her reviews. They were encouraging, thoughtful, and very loving. Plus, she realized the humor in my story, which was what I wanted in the first place. Anyway, the pre story dialogue is still going to be pretty much the same. I hope you all enjoy One More Chance.

* * *

So this is my first romantic/humor story. I'm going to try and make this one as funny and as sad as possible. For those who don't know, or who isn't a fan of Yaoi, this is a Seto/Joey fic. Why? Cause I LOVE Seto/Joey fics!

**Kaiba**: Because you're weird and disgusting like that! Who in their right mind would read this stuff?

**Sexy Rin**: FYI, Almost ALL of the YuGiOh girl fanfic population am I right ladies?

**Ladies**; YEAH!

**Joey:** Aww C'MON! That is just wrong!

**Kaiba**: For once I agree with Rover here.

**Joey**: One more time Kaiba, one more time.

**Sexy Rin**: That's why girls love it! Enjoy!

"Speaking" _Poetry_

* * *

_'Whenever I'm around you, my problems go away,  
I'm always at peace, I'm always at ease, Cause I know you're here to stay...' _

"Hey, Joey. What are you writing?"

Joseph Wheeler, also known as Joey to his beloved friends and family, jumped from his position of relaxing under the Sakura Tree in the school courtyard and slammed his composition book shut. He looked up at two of his friends, Tea and Yugi, who both had concerned looks on their faces. Tea, whose bright eyes brought annoyance to anyone who was within 3 feet of her, and Yugi, whose bright hair stunned pretty much anyone who was in a mile's radius of him, held onto him as he stumbled from his position. Joey smiled a nervous smile and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Um…It was just…Tomorrow's homework?"

"Yeah right, Joey. You know you never copy anything down with the word Homework in it." Yugi laughed, and Joey glared at the tri-colored hair boy with his honey colored eyes.

"Well, Yugi. I just wanted to pay attention to the lesson for once." That caused both Yugi and Tea to laugh. Joey was known for three things: Sleeping, Insulting, and Not Paying Attention to Teachers. There wasn't anyway he was telling the truth on this one.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Come on Joey. We're heading over to Ryou's house so we can get ready for tonight's party." Tea reminded them of the big night. It was Ryou's birthday, and the rich albino kid was known for throwing amazing parties. Anyone who was anyone would be there, and he was kind enough to invite his friends. They had to be there. Joey forgot all about it.

"Alright! I forgot we were having a party. Let's get going!" He said, relief washing over his face as they walked away from the courtyard, the other kids leaving the school also. Joey wiped his forehead slowly. What could possibly happen if they found out that he wrote poetry? It wouldn't be good, he decided. It was a good thing that he hopped up as quickly as he did.

Joey had a reputation for being tough, and it was one that he was wiling to uphold during his time at Domino High School. He wasn't about to screw it over now. Running a hand through his blonde locks, he stared at a smudge on his shoe when…

BUMP!  
CRASH!

He looked up to find himself staring into the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. _Only eyes like that can belong to Gods_, He thought. But when he heard the voice, he thought that it was Satan himself.

"Look here, mutt. If you're going to follow your tail, then that is your business. But for us civilized people, make sure you watch where the hell you're going." Joey cringed at the harsh tone of the one person he always hated to see…

"Kaiba."

"That's my name, dog. Even you have the brains to remember that. Impressive."

_Why did I have to bump into the person I hate the MOST?!_ Joey thought as he sat on his knees to stare up at the CEO. Brown hair sweeping around the almost angelic like face. Hardened, ice features on the smooth, almost ivory like skin that was Seto Kaiba. Richness at its meanest. Sex Appeal at its most bitchest. Joey didn't even notice when Seto smirked down at him, looking at him like the low dog he thought he was.

"Begging for forgiveness, huh Rover? It is about time you came around to realizing your full potential and place in this life." Damn, was he pushing his buttons.

"Number one, Kaiba. I don't beg no one for a damn thing, you got that?" Joey said, standing up to stare at the taller teen eye to eye. Well, it was more like eye to shoulder, but Joey didn't let that bother him.

"Number two, what in the hell have you been eating?! Your breath reeks. Have you been kissing your own ass?" Childish retort, but it got the job done. Tea and Yugi rolled with laughter while the CEO blushed a furious red. Joey did a mental dance for his small victory. _Go Joey, Go Joey! _He was about to make another comeback when Tea grabbed his arm.

"I would love to hear you and Kaiba go back and forth, like it is _everyday, _but we have a party to catch. See you later Kaiba..." She pulled Yugi and Joey off, leaving Kaiba there stirring in his own juices. The blue eyed CEO seethed in his anger. Just who did Joey think he was? A childish comment usually would brush him by, but he insulted him in front of people. That was something Kaiba couldn't let go by easily. He bent over to pick up his suitcase when…

"Joey- Private?" Seto read over the front of the composition book that the mutt had just dropped on his way out. It looked harmless enough, and he opened it to scan what was on the inside.

"I think I found the perfect revenge…" Seto Kaiba walked down the hall with a smirk on his face and Joey's poetry book in his hands.

* * *

Joey bounced around the warehouse and between the dancing people, snapping his fingers like the song on the huge stereo system. His head moved with the music as he sung the words. Everyone was at the party, and it was kicking! There were bubble machines, dancers in go go cages, even tigers and lions in their own cages. Ryou went all out, he wondered as he caught sight of Tea. She was dancing with Yami, Yugi's darker twin cousin, and looking VERY happy. Joey smiled at the two as he saw Yugi and Rebecca hand in hand at the bar, discussing the newest cards. He sighed.

_Everyone has a partner but me._ Joey thought, his heart sinking a little as he went to sit by Yugi and Rebecca. He smiled at the British girl who transferred to Japan to take admission at Tokyo University to be with Yugi, who she fell in love with. Joey thought it was swell that Yugi could find true love at such a young age, and he wondered would he ever get so lucky.

"Hey Joey! Are you liking the party so far?" Yugi smiled at his friend, and Joey gave him an innocent grin.  
"Yeah Yugi. Ryou really did a number with his cash, eh? This party is slamming! Hey there, Rebecca." Joey said, petting the shorter girl's head, and she poked out her tongue and hugged Yugi.

"Hey Joey. Stop petting me like I'm a little girl!" She pouted, and the two guys laughed. "Who are you here with?"

"Me? I'm here with no-"

"He's here with me." A voice interrupted and a hand reached out to grab Joey's arm. Joey turned around to find Mai looking down at him, smiling. Mai slowly rubbed her fingers on Joey's face. Joey couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander on her outfit. Cleavage out, as usual, and a tight pair of pants that left nothing to the imagination. Of course, it was Mai Valentine. Sexiness was her middle name.

"Hello Joey. Long time, no see." She said, dripping out her words with seduction.

"Same here, Mai." He said, not falling for her tricks. She swore she was Poison Ivy from Batman.

"Want to dance, handsome?" She said, winking and taking his hand. Joey knew that he had looks going for him, and he really didn't want to be bored and alone at a kick ass party such as this. So, reluctantly, he took her hand.

"Of course Mai. Why do you think I'm standing here, looking like a hot piece of ass?" He said arrogantly, and Mai looked at him up and down. Tight black shirt covered by a fish net, with tight leather dark blue pants to hug his features. Joey was gorgeous tonight.

"Oh Joey, you already have that part down already. Well then, let's go." Mai grabbed Joey and moved quickly to the dance floor. The DJ seemed to be on que and he changed the music. Milkshake, by Kelis, began to play_. This song suits her_. Joey thought as Mai began to dance on him. Joey went with the flow and placed his hands on her hips. She moved her ass back and forth and side to side as Joey met with her every move, breathing huskily in her ear. Mai felt hot, sweet breath upon her neck as she moved more seductively. Joey smirked against her. _Got her just right where I want her_. Joey thought. He spun her around and moved closer to her.

"Joey…" She breathed out, her whole body on fire with the lust that flowed between them. Joey couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed her arms and put them around his neck. He leaned in to her just as the song went off. Their lips were just about to touch when the song changed.

_"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under." _

_I bet that her lips are poisonous ._Joey thought as he pulled back. Mai whined a little as she tried to pull him close again. Joey smirked at her.

"Sorry Mai, but next time, I'm sure I'll give you what you want." He removed her arms, leaving Mai Valentine frustrated. Joey walked over to the booth, where Yugi was laughing and Rebecca was frowning.

"Joseph Wheeler! How could you leave Mai like that?" Rebecca scolded, and Yugi nudged Joey on the shoulder as he handed him a can of Sprite.

"That was priceless, Joey!" He laughed, and Rebecca huffed.

"That was wrong and heartless! How do you think that makes her feel?!" Joey groaned. Rebecca was really starting to sound like Tea now days. He glanced over to see Yami and Tea making their way over towards the group.

"I must know, Joey. Where did you learn to blow Mai off so brilliantly?" Yami joked, which caused the guys to laugh again. Tea looked over at Mai, who was sitting at a chair far on the other side of the room, and denying all boys who was asking her to dance.

"You have an effect on her, Joey. She has feelings for you." Tea warned, and Joey smirked.

"She was nothing really. I was just bored, and she was there."

"Someone like her might become the stalking type though." Yami warned also, and Joey simply shook his head and smiled.

"If that is the case, it will make me happy knowing that I have one of the hottest piece of ass in Domino following me. That is a self esteem booster right there."

"And what if she becomes deadly?" Yugi added in his two cents, and Joey looked at his friend and shrugged.

"Then, I will call the cops on her crazy ass." Yugi, Yami, and Joey laughed. Tea and Rebecca rolled their eyes.

"You know that is cruel, Joey."

"Yes, Tea. God, I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?" Joey said, tired of Tea's attitude on how he did things. For Christ's Sake, she wasn't his mother. Tea looked hurt and Yami looked over at her.

"Now Tea. Lighten up. He wasn't being too serious. You do tend to become nosy and stick your nose where it doesn't belong sometimes." He said and Tea huffed, before standing away from Yami, disbelief and anger on her face.

"If you dare feel that way, Yami Mouto, then you can just stay with your cousin, then!" She stormed off, leaving Yami looked horrified. He hopped up to following after her.

"Aww, c'mon Tea I'm sorry! You are NOT going to leave me like this I command you to halt! TEA!!!! " He followed her, leaving the three laughing their asses off. Yami was too old fashioned. Joey looked at the watch on his arm. _Damn, 1:30 already! _He thought. He chugged down the last of his Sprite and looked at his friends.

"Well, I'm going to head home, or somewhere else so my Dad won't "Worry" about me, like he ever does." He said, shaking hands with Yugi.

"Alright Joey. I'll try to come over later tonight." He said, and Rebecca rubbed on his thigh suggestively. Yugi laughed slightly, and he waved Joey off. "Or maybe I'll just catch you later."

"That's cool Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow." Joey headed out of the warehouse, hands in his pockets. Everyone had someone, except Joey. Yeah, he knew that he could become involved with Mai, but the thought of her on his arm, in his bed, with him every day just made his skin crawl. He wouldn't be surprised if she happened to go to another guy's bed and fuck him y the end of the night. That was the type of girl Mai was. Joey needed more than that. He was actually looking for someone. Looking for love. Blue eyes popped into his head and he walked down the street when-

"Hand over your cash or you're going to get stuck, punk!" Joey couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that muggers would be out at this time of night, but it still bothered him. He didn't feel like dealing with them right now.

"I ain't got no money." He said, his New York accent coming out. He dealt with these fools when he stayed in America with his mother, he didn't need to deal with them tonight. He simply wanted to get home, get in some food, and hit the bed before his old man woke up.

"Where you coming from?!" The mugger had the nerve to ask him questions?!

"Does it matter-"

"Answer me, bitch!" Joey groaned. Maybe if he cooperated, he could go home in peace.

"Alright. I'm coming from seeing my Granny. She sick and she needed some medicine. Does that help?!"

"You lying bastard! I saw you coming from that Bakura's party, and I know you're loaded! Hand it OVER!" Wanting to get home and avoid beating the living crap out of the guy behind him, Joey easily pulled out his wallet. _Must be another homeless guy with his hand in a paper bag _He thought. He pulled out a twenty and gave it to the guy behind him.

"That's all I got. Sorry, man."

"Sorry?! You pathetic bitch, I'll show you sorry!" Why was the insults necessary, Joey wondered. He gripped Joey's arm, but Joey was to fast for him. Joey flipped him above his head and the guy ended on his back. Joey grabbed his twenty from him and began to walk away.

"Next time you try to mug someone, you asshole, try finding someone who knows the difference between a gun and a damn finger." Joey said, before turning to walk off.

"Oh yeah, bitch?"

BAM! Joey felt a blinding pain shoot through his whole system. Last thing Joey saw was the guy taking all 300 dollars he had out of his wallet before running down the street. . _Damn, what a thing to explain to my father about what happened to the rent money..._He thought before he blacked out.

* * *

"Joey...Joey...Please wake up…" Joey opened his eyes to find two pairs of violet eyes, one pair of straight purple, two pairs of blue, and three pairs of brown eyes looking down at him. _What the hell..._He thought. He sat up but groaned and laid back down on the sofa.

"He's Awake!"

"Oh please…stop screeching!" His eyes focused on the many faces around him. He saw the worried faces of Tea, Serenity, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Triston, Mai, and Rebecca. It was his group of friends, all standing around him, concerned. They all sighed and smiled at him.

"Where…am..I?" He asked, and his little sister came by his side, taking his hand.

"You're at Mai's. She found you in the alley, passed out."

"I followed you cause I knew something was wrong, Joey. I'm glad you're safe." She said, hugging him. Joey wrinkled his nose. _Yeah more like stalking _Joey thought.

"Joey…," Serenity said, concern etched on her face. "Please tell me you didn't lose the money for rent."

"Oh shit…Serenity…that guy…"

"Joey! You know how Dad is! You are in so much trouble!"

"You think I don't know my own father, Serenity?! Damn, I didn't ASKED to be attacked!" Joey shouted, causing tension in the room, and Yugi waved his hand through the air.

"Let's just be thankful that he didn't have a gun. Joey could have been shot. We're glad that you're okay."

"Please, the guy didn't have a gun. In fact…how the hell did he knock me out?" Joey wondered, and Ryou came into view, holding up pieces of a smashed rock.

"A brick, mate. There was a smashed brick laying next to you when we found you."

"Don't worry Joey," Rebecca said, "You only had a minor concussion and a small bump on the head. It could've been worse." Joey rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling a slight disgust towards Rebecca.

"Wow that makes me feel a hell of a lot better Doctor Phil."

"Joey," Tea interrupted, "We're worried about you. All you can do is sit here and belittle us?! We're your friends!"

Who asked you all to worry about me?! In fact, who asked you to even bring me to this slut's house in the first place?!"

"Whoa!" Triston said, putting a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder as tears came to the girl's eyes. Everyone stared at Joey in disbelief.

"You do NOT have to yell at Tea, nor insult Mai who took you in. Enough." Yami warned, growling. Joey glared at him, rage crawling through his entire body.

"You need to get a grip on your annoying ass girlfriend, you midget." Tea couldn't help it, and she burst into tears, much to Yami's horror.

"Whoa man, calm down. You're acting as though you are PMSing!" Triston told his friend. Joey lashed out at him also.

"And you look like a damn ape, you fag. But, you don't see me complaining." Joey said, and everyone rose up, angry at Joey's insults. Rebecca hopped up from her place, and waved her hands in the air.

"People, this is just a result of his concussion. He is going to have mood swings! Please, calm down."

"Thanks for your advice, shortstuff." Joey rolled his eyes, snickering.

"Moodswing or not, Joey, you better calm down and stop talking to Rebecca like that!" Yugi said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm terrified, Yugi. What are you gonna do, eh?" Joey rolled with laughter, and everyone had to hold Yugi back.

"Yugi, please! He is your best friend!" Tea shouted, and Yugi boiled red with anger.

"Best friend or not, he will not insult Rebecca in my face or I will show him what I'm made of!"

"Yugi…honey, he isn't worth it." Rebecca hugged Yugi, and he began to calm in his lover's arms. Joey laughed harder in Yugi's face., a strange mixture of anger and amusement dancing in his skin. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way, but he loved it.

"Let him go, Rebecca. I wish to see what Yugi is made of." He taunted, and Yami had enough.

"That is ENOUGH!"

"You don't tell me what to-" Joey started, but Yami placed a finger on his forehead, and tapped into his dark powers. Everyone stood back. Yami was a master of the dark arts, studying hard in Shadow Magic, and they weren't about to disturb his work.

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** And that was chapter one!

**Ladies:-**Claps-

**Sexy Rin:** Thank you, Thank You!

**Kaiba:** Now what did this have to do with Yaoi?

**Sexy Rin:** oh I see someone can't wait for a certain brown eyed beauty so touch them?

**Kaiba:** If you mean Serenity, then yes I can't wait.

**Joey**: That's my sister you talking bout!

**Kaiba:** This makes it all the sweeter!

**Sexy Rin**: Naw, it's not Serenity. Sorry Kaiba!

**Kaiba**: Well then, that concludes my thoughts about you Sexy Rin.

**Sexy Rin:** and what is that?

**Kaiba:** Singing and Gay...You really ARE a sick person!

**Joey:**Yeah! And what is with me playing Mai like that?

**Sexy Rin:** ENOUGH! It's my damn story and if you don't like it, LEAVE!

Seto and Joey look at each other.

**Both:** Bye.

**Sexy Rin:** WAAAAHHHH!

**Serenity:** You must do the story big brother!

**Mokuba:**Yes Big brother! For me?

**Serenity:**And me?

**Both Brothers:**Damnit Sexy Rin! You have our little siblings against us!

**Sexy Rin:** MUHAHAHA! Stay tuned folks!  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexy Rin:** So I know that the last chapter was long as hell…

**Kaiba: **Tell me about it. I only came in once.

**Sexy Rin: **Well you'll come in a lot in this one!.

**Joey: **No no no .Sexy Rin, you can keep him out.

**Kaiba: **Please and she'll be getting rid of the good parts!

**Sexy Rin:** You're in no matter what Joey says or not Seto!

**Joey: **_Scowls_

**Kaiba:** Ha ha ha Rover now here's a chew toy. _Hands him a Chew Toy _

**Joey: **ARRRGGGHHH! _Chases_ _Kaiba with the Chew Toy._

**Sexy Rin:**Mokuba will you please do the disclaimer? _Sweatsdrops_

**Mokuba: **Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did it would be a hell of a lot more interesting than it is!

**  
Kaiba: **_cough_ Yeah _Cough_ right _Cough_

_BAM!_

**Kaiba:**OW! SEXY RIN!

**Sexy Rin**: Enjoy.!

* * *

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Books flew everywhere around Joey and Yugi. Tea backed away from him, knowing that Joey was bound to have a moodswing at any moment. They had ask Rebecca when he was going to get over the swings, but Rebecca said that it was undetermined, causing the YuGiOh gang to sigh. So they agreed to not set him off in anyway cause once Joey is in the swing, he's bound to make everyone jump on him.

"What are you looking for, Joey?" Tea asked, and Joey whirled around on her.

"What am I looking for?! Hmm…let's see here…probably, YOUR SENSE!"

Yugi looked around, seeing if Yami was anywhere near the hallway. Yugi knew, just like him, that Yami was very close to ether banishing Joey to the shadow realm or knocking the spit from his mouth. But they all agreed, Joey wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for that old wino that robbed him. Tea looked hurt, but she sucked it up.

"Whatever it is, maybe we could help you, Joey." She said, and Joey growled.

"You could help by just shutting the hell up and letting me think!"

"Joey," Yugi said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. These moodswings will be the death of him. " Tell us what you are looking for. Let us help you."

"It is my composition notebook." Joey said, giving up. Maybe if he did allow them to help him, they would ask less questions an actually help. He didn't want them in his business, but at this rate and his state of desperation, he really did need their help.

"What is in it?" Tea asked, and Joey growled again. Then again, he could always look on his own again.

"None of your damn business! It says private on it, and if you needed to know what was in it, then would it have private on it? I don't think so!" He spat out, and the two groaned at his reaction.

"I knew thee ever so well, as this lover hath me in a lovebound spell, so ever truly, I'll giveth life to know the name of this blue eyed beauty." Joey looked up in horror to Seto as he walked into the hallway, looking as his birthday had came early, or he became 10 million dollars richer. _That's..my.. _Joey thought.

"Kaiba…that was really nice…where did you get that from?" Tea asked Seto as he came upon them, and he grinned as he stared directly at Joey.

"Well-"

SLAM!

Seto couldn't get out his sentence, because in that second, Joey had him pinned up against the locker, eyes burning with fire. He blonde seethed with hatred, shame, and fury. This was a total nightmare.

"Where the _hell_ is it?!" He demanded and Kaiba just smirked at the fuming blonde.

"Where's what exactly, mutt? I have no idea what you are speaking of."

"Do NOT play around with me, you stuck up rich asshole, where the hell is my damn book?!"

Kaiba's eyebrows raised at the sight of Joey's anger. Since when the mutt behaved so harshly? This book of his had to be precious.

"Temper will not do, Joseph. Especially for a guy who wants a certain book back. Now. the name was…hmm.." Seto stroked his chin, loving every tensed second that went by. "Oh yes…Joey- Private?"

"How did you get it?" Joey whispered, his anger calming down to a cool steam. Kaiba looked back at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. Now the dog was learning his place.

"Let's just say that puppies should watch their crap when they bump into their masters." Joey paused and his mind began to whirl back to the events of yesterday. _I must've dropped the book after bumping into this bastard…oh shit. _He thought, and he held Kaiba up higher at the realization.

"You return my book or else." He threatened, and Kaiba snickered in his face.

"I wouldn't dare make any demands to a person with blackmail on their minds. Not so smart, are you dog? Oh…of course not."

"You wouldn't dare you stuck up asswipe!"

"Try me mutt. Dare tempt me, and we will see who shall get the last insult, you insolent creature." Joey stared into the CEO's eyes. He knew there wasn't anything Kaiba wouldn't do to get revenge. He was about to kill himself over his brother in Pegasus's tournament t last year. Hop right off of a bridge for fear that losing to Yami would very much mean the end of his brother. Yep, the guy had heart. And a lot of nerve. Joey couldn't risk it.

"What do you want?"

"That's a good puppy. Now, put me down and head to my limo so we can go over the details." Joey put Kaiba down with a thud. He began to follow Kaiba out to his limo.

"Joey," He forgot that Tea and Yugi was still there, watching the whole scene, "We still have to get to class!"

"Shut up, friendship whore!" Joey shouted, holding his head down in shame. Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at that insult. What had gotten into the boy recently?

"That was a nice one, mutt." He said as they walked outside the building, and Tea wiped at her eyes. She knew exactly what Yugi would say as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"It's just his moodswings, Tea." He said, hoping to comfort her, and Tea nodded, still sniffing. It was hard to deal with such a friend.

"I know…"

Joey walked out the doors, gaping at Kaiba's stretch limo. The black shined in the sun light of the early morning. He wasn't any stranger to skipping school from time to time, but who in their right mind couldn't figure out whose limo this belonged to when a miniature statue of the blue eyes white dragon stood at the vehicle's head? He simply shook his head as he entered the limo, watching Kaiba stare out of the window at the passing streets.

"What does he want with me…"

* * *

"No. No. No. HELL NO." Joey threw the box at Kaiba, who just smirked at him from his position on the couch. They were in Kaiba's elaborate mansion, in Kaiba's elaborate living room, with his elaborate big screen TV that covered one entire wall, and as many game systems every ten year old wished he had. It was, to put simply, elaborate. Joey gave him an evil look.

"I rather die, get chopped up into a million pieces, burned, get my ashes chopped up, splashed in water, and then burn THAT water before I agree to this shit!" He demanded, standing up in horror.

"That can be arranged, mutt." Kaiba said, giving him an annoyed looked, and Joey growled.

"Are you threatening me, Kaiba?"

"I don't make threats, mutt. I make promises."

"Then promise me that you can back up what the hell you say then, Money bags!" He raised at Kaiba. Kaiba didn't flinch an inch, instead looking at Joey like he was crazy.

"Sit down, you idiot. You look foolish."

"You're the fool if you think that I will do this."

"I don't have any patience for your insults, Joey. I advise you to keep them to yourself."

"I don't give a damn about you or your fucking patience!"

"Do not use that vulgarity when my little brother comes home from school." Kaiba said, stern now. Joey was really testing his nerves. He could only imagine how the Feel Good Geek Squad must've felt with him. Joey was so mad that he didn't think logically when he said what he said.

"Kaiba, you think I give a damn?! You and your damn brother can both kiss my ass!"

….

_Damn those moodswings_ was Joey's thought as Seto began to choke the life out of him on the couch. Joey struggled for air. He was strong, but even he couldn't manage to get out of the iron grip that was the angry's CEO. Kaiba began to speak in between very angry breaths.

"I would…kill you right NOW…if Yami did not inform me…of your little problem. However, if you EVER…speak of my brother in such a manner…you will not live…to see the rest of your swings…do. You. Understand. Me?" Kaiba hissed that last part out, putting emphasis on that 'understand' by squeezing Joey's throat before letting him go. Joey gasped for breath like a hungry fish. He nodded widely.

"Yeah…Got you…"

Seto sat back on his seat. Joey scooted WAY on the other side of the couch. Mokuba ran through the doors of the mansion into the living room and hugged Kaiba.

"Big brother! How was your day?"

Joey instantly regretted what he said about Mokuba. The raven haired kid didn't do anything to him, so he had no right saying that to Kaiba. Mokuba turned and faced him, smiling.

"Hey Joey! Long time no see!"

"Hey there, kid. How has it been going?" Joey said, instantly smiling. Mokuba had the ability where anyone could smile with him in the room.

"You know, same old. Running a multi billion dollar company gets old now and then."

"I don't know how you can do it, you brave soldier you." Mokuba snickered and Joey looked at Kaiba, who was smiling at his brother. Joey's moodswing went into calm mode. He settled down with Kaiba and Mokuba in their very elaborate home.

* * *

Joey looked in disgust as Kaiba put the box on the table.

"Now, you don't a have a choice in the matter, Wheeler. Mokuba is way too young, and I'm too busy for this. You have to do it for me." Seto demanded, glaring at Joey with a look that read that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I told you, come up with something else or I'll walk." Joey said, and Kaiba glared at him harder.

"Walk, and the whole school will know of our newest Shakespeare."

Joey gave him an evil look. Kaiba opened the box and a picture of a girl with a sweet smile appeared on the table. Joey gave the girl a disgusting look. The video tape fell next to the picture.

"So, she finally sent the tape?" Mokuba said, looking at the picture of the girl and cringing up. Joey looked at the tape with a weird look on his face.

"What is it?"

Kaiba stood up and put the videotape into the VCR, mentally scolding the foolish girl for using such ancient technology. The same girl who was on the picture appeared on the screen, scaring all three of the men.

"At: Hi Seto Kaiba! I'm Mimi Honoko and as you know I am the daughter of the CEO of Honoko's Technologic Inc. As you want this deal to go through, my father asks of a small favor from you. I will be coming into Domino next week and I'll need an escort around its wonderful sights. I know you find this a wonderful opportunity to get to both make a deal and get to know me."

At this part she batted her eyelashes, which made the three boys cringe.

"So, I'll stay at your place with you for a week! I will meet you at the airport at exactly 6: 30 Sunday. I hope it will be our best week ever. Ta ta for now, sweetheart." The videotape went off with Mimi winking. Joey looked at Kaiba.

"I don't get you, Kaiba. Mimi is hot and she is rich. Why do you want me to play babysitter for ya?"

"I don't have time for little dates with a spoiled brat."

"Look whose talking.." Joey muttered, and Kaiba cleared his throat menencagily.

"What was that?"

"I ain't gonna date her because your scrawny ass is too afraid of girls!"

"You will because I say so, you idiotic mutt!" Kaiba shouted, blushing furiously at Joey's comment.

"You can take your demands and shove them up you're a-" Kaiba gave him the deadliest look he could ever give anyone. Joey stopped, remembering that little "Incident" that happened earlier. His throat STILL hurt. He stopped and swallowed his words.

"…When do I pick her up?" At that, Kaba smirked and settled down.

"I will retrieve you Saturday night, and you will spend the night in one of the guest rooms. You will then go pick her up at the allotted time."

"Hey..why I got to spend the night if I'm going to get her in the evening?" At that, Mokuba coughed a little.

"Umm…Joey…she meant 6: 30 AM."

"WHAT?!" He shouted, and Kaiba ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Just be here."

* * *

Joey was heading up the streets from the Kaiba mansion, his head down and sulking. He did not need this on his plate right now.

"Joey wait up"

_Oh my GOD_! He thought. He turned around to face Rebecca, Yami, Tea, and Mai. He smiled a fake smile. Did he need these people in his face right now? He could feel a moodswing kicking in.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Nothing much, "Mai said, smiling at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be better once I can lay down and get rid of this killer headache."

"The concussion is still bothering you, huh?" Rebecca asked him, and Joey bit back a smart retort.

"Well…what do you think, Rebecca?"

"I have some bad news, Joey." She said, shifting on her feet. Joey groaned. Today was just not his day.

"Lay it on me, girl."

"Well…since you failed to go comatose when you were hit by that brick…well…you are…well…"

"Rebecca…Spit it out!" Joey shouted, and everyone around him jumped. Rebecca gave him a sad look, and Joey felt his heart sink. Was it what he feared all along?

"Well, your moodswings. They are permanent, Joey."

Joey cursed inside his head. _Great what a wonderful time to get moodswings, now that I have to watch over Mimi for Kaiba. And I need to make a good impression too..._He thought.

"So you mean…I'm like this…FOREVER?!" He shouted, and Mai reached out to hug him.

"Calm down, baby. Rebecca has some medicine that can help your mood swings out. Don't worry."

"One, Mai. I am not your baby. And two, Rebecca, give me those pills. NOW!" He said, snatching his hand out. Rebecca hopped a step back, glaring at Joey.

"I will give then to you when I am damn well ready! Until then, you will have to suck. It. Up."

"Suck it up, huh?" Joey heard those words, and his body did a weird flip. Suddenly, he felt…lustful? Sexy? He couldn't explain it. Joey's eyes got all narrow and he smirked. He slid up next to Rebecca and wrapped an arm around her, who gave out an "Eep"

"I got something for you to suck on, Rebecca. Do you know what it is? I'll give you a clue. It's long, thick, hard, in my pocket, and it isn't a lollipop-"

.  
SLAP!

Joey blinked and looked at Rebecca with a confused look on his face.

"Who do you think you're playing with, Joseph Wheeler! I am the wrong one! Sheesh, I guess anger isn't the only mood that is outrageous with you!"

The others nodded in shock. Joey blushed as he realize what he said.

"Rebecca..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean-"

"And to think you are Yugi's best friend! HMPH!"

"Calm down Rebecca. It is his moodwings, remember?" Yami said as Rebecca blushed with fury. Rebecca turned her head in digust away from the others.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get those pills quickly. I will see you guys later."

She walked off with a long stride. Joey blushed harder as he began to walk with his friends. _This is NOT good_ He thought.

* * *

**Sexy Rin**: So that's part 2!

**Ladies: **_Applause_

**Sexy Rin:** Merci, Merci!

**Joey**: Awww this sucks man!

**Sexy Rin:** What's wrong Joey?

**Joey**: Why did I have to come on to REBECCA? She's like 12!

**Sexy Rin**: So and your point is?

**Joey**: Nevermind.

**Sexy Rin**:Ok stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Rebecca**: When is the Yaoi gonna set in?

**Sexy Rin**: Next Chapter I promise.!

**Mokuba:** OK! Stay tuned folks!  
End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sexy Rin:** So This is Chapter 3 of my wonderful romance!

**Kaiba:** And you are doing on hell of a job.

**Sexy Rin:** Aww thanks Seto!

**Kaiba**: I was being sarcastic.

**Sexy Rin:** Let's just start the damn thing! MOKUBA!

**Mokuba:** _Gulps _Sexy Rin doesn't own YuGiOh and if she did I would love her forever and ever!

**Sexy Rin:** Awww thanks Mokie!

_Sexy Rin and Mokuba huggles._

**Sexy Rin**: Enjoy!  
-

"HI! You must be Seto Kaiba! Funny you don't look much like the picture I got of you" Joey cringed. _No she did NOT just call me RichBoy...Ok Joey calm down remember, make a good impression_. He thought as he stood staring at the brunette with bouncy curls. She was hot, with a curvy body in her crisp white spring dress and blue sun hat. Joey actually laughed at that. Blue and white, boy was she trying to impress Kaiba.

"You're still cute though. Hehe, I wore this for you." Mimi Honoko, daughter of business typhoon, twirled in her skimpy little dress, and Joey had to bite his lip to keep from making any vulgar comments. She was a little too hot, for his condition. How come Kaiba didn't want to come on a date with such a girl?

"Actually, Ms. Honoko, I am Joseph Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba's assistant. He is busy at the moment, so I will-"

"I thought I specifically asked for Seto Kaiba, not his damned assistant!" Mimi's face suddenly turned a horrific shade of red, and Joey's eyes widened. What jus happened to the hot angel in front of him? She suddenly turned into some Harpy lady or something, and Joey could feel his condition start to swell. "Once my Daddy hears of this-"

"Look here, ya little spoiled bitch! Ya Pops isn't here right now, so shut yer mouth for I-"Joey stopped, seeing the shocked look on Mimi's face. _Shit, Kaiba is going to kill me_. He thought. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Honoko, but Seto Kaiba is really busy at the moment. I will guide you until he is avaible." Mimi appeared to be satisfied with his attitude change, and she began to walk towards the limo from the airport, her nose in the air.

"Don't think you can use that excuse every time, you peasant. I better be able to see him or I'll have your head!"

_I see now why he wanted to flake on her. Sweet and beautiful on the outside, a bitch on the inside...At least she has a nice body..._Joey smirked as he looked her up and down. Man, was she hot? When was the last time he was with someone this hot? Oh yeah, Mai…He shook her head and let out a long whistle. This action seemed to disturb Mimi, and she looked at him and growled.

"What in the world are you gawking at?!"

"Your smokin' body- AH! I mean, nothing ma'am. You may call me Joey." He mentally kicked himself in the head. _Get it together…_Mimi didn't seem to notice his struggle.

"I'll call you whatever I wish, peasant. Now let's go already!" Joey growled as he led Mimi to the limo. The driver drove them around Domino as Joey explained the sights. Mimi wasn't paying any attention, and that irritated Joey even more. Joey rolled his eyes as they pulled up to a restaurant for lunch.

"Le Chateau de France?" Mimi read the sign with obvious interest, and that gave Joey a small hint of victory. She was actually satisfied with something, "I don't want to eat at this place!"

"What?!" Joey was mortified. Even he couldn't afford to eat at such a place! If it wasn't for Kaiba, he wouldn't even come a mile to this place, and here she was complaining?! "Ms. Mimi, it is the finest restaurant in Domino!"

"I do not care if it is the finest restaurant in the world! I am not eating at this shit house for peasants like you! You can eat here, peasant! But I refuse! Do you hear me?!"

Joey clutched his fists begging his anger to keep calm. Mimi continued to make a temper tantrum within the limo.

"Furthermore, I demand to go to KaibaCorp this instant!"

"But Ms. Mimi-"

"And you will not!" She pointed her finger in his face, "Refer to me as that, you disrespectful thing! You will call me Madame or Princess, do you understand?!"

"Maybe you will do better at KaibaCorp after all!!!" Mimi gasped at Joey's reaction. Joey was turning red and a vein was popping out of his head. He grabbed her arm and practically threw her in the Limo. He jumped in and yell "KAIBACORP NOW!" At the driver, who sped off like, the car was being chased by Satan himself. They pulled up at KaibaCorp in 5 minutes flat. Joey hopped out of the car and ran over to Mimi's side. He almost ripped her door out. Mimi got out of the car shaking a little. Joey began to talk in between VERY angry breaths.

"I advise you…to get out of the car…right now! GO!" Mimi ran into the building like demons was at her heels. Joey sat down in the limo. _Well...I'm in trouble..._He thought. _But man that bitch was just TOO annoying!_ He looked depressed at the driver, who heard the conversation and understood why Joey acted the way he did in the first place.

"Joy," He knew the driver on a personal level. "Just take me to my house, please?"

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, the young woman looking at Joey with concern. She understood the situation, and she felt sorry that he had to go through such a monster like that. Kaiba wasn't bound to be pleased either.

"I'll be fine until Kaiba gets his hands on me. Then…I might have to write my will. Do you want my blankets, Joy?" At that, Joy couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Joey. Who knows? Kaiba dumped the broad off on you. He might know how annoying she is and understand your reactions." She told them as they pulled off towards the Slums of Domino.

The phone rang with such intensity, Joey was afraid it was going to waken his drunk father. He jumped out of bed to grab the receiver and glanced at the clock. Three in the fucking morning….

"What the HELL do you want?!" He shouted into the phone.

"MUTT GET HERE NOW!" Joey's blood froze at the sound and tone of the other voice at the end. He knew exactly who it was, but he couldn't believe the tone. It sounded like he was ready to…kill someone or something…

"K-Kaiba?" He asked, taking a huge breath when the phone clicked, beeping to signal that the call was over.

_Oh shit..._

-  
Joey hesitantly ranged the doorbell to Kaiba's mansion. He straighten his hair and checked his watch.4:00 a.m_. Couldn't this wait till the morning? _He thought. He shook a little as Mokuba opened the door, eyes widened with fear. Just what was going on in that house?

"I will give you ten seconds to run. I will tell him that you left the country. Trust me, he will understand why." Joey's heart skipped a beat twice.

"That mad…huh?"

"Oh, you can say it is BEYOND mad…" He said, and Joey groaned, leaning against the wall in fear. His face was pale, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"I don't understand!" He said out of frustration. "I just showed her around, what could have made him so damn mad?!"

"Let's just say that if you make the daughter of an important partner, then it will end in disastrous results." Mokuba explained, before both jumped at the sound of a door slamming and falling off. Footsteps were heard, and Joey almost ran away from the house right then and there.

"MOKUBA! Who is at that damn door?! It better be that dog, I swear…He will regret crossing paths with me…" They could hear his raid, and Joey stood up straight. Damnit, he was a man, he could handle Kaiba. Then, why was his knees so damn weak?

"Now…you have five seconds." Mokuba whispered, and he tried to shove Joey out of the way and towards the street. Joey paused, holding Mokuba back.

"I better go in or you'll be in so much trouble."

"MUTT!" Kaiba could hear Joey's voice, and he wasn't about to let him get away. "Get in here now!"

Joey stepped into the house with his head high. No matter how scary the CEO can be, Joey was going to take it like a man. Mokuba closed the door behind him. He motioned for Joey to come upstairs. He gave Joey one last look.

"One more chance…"

"I can handle it, Mokuba."

"…Oh, boy…"

He stopped in front of Kaiba's office, his tan face almost as pale as Joey's. Mokuba knocked on the door.

"Big brother?" Mokuba cracked the door open slightly, not seeing anything but the wall. He didn't want to be in the cross fire when his brother started. "Joey is here…to visit you…"

"Send him in and go to bed." A simple command towards Mokuba sounded like a death sentence to Joey. Mokuba shook his head and gave Joey a small smile.

"This is not going to be pretty…Don't kill him, big brother! Please, do not kill him! Mimi wasn't worth it!" Joey gave Mokuba a crazy look, his eyes widening.  
"He isn't capable of murder…is he?" He said. Surely, Kaiba valued his business and reputation more than anything. He wouldn't dare dirty his perfect little hands with blood. Joey knew that much. Mokuba opened the door, revealing a very calm and VERY angry CEO. Joey almost crapped his pants.

"See for yourself." Mokuba said, biting his lip.

"Go. To. Bed!" Kaiba shouted, and Mokuba ran down the hall, turning around repeatly to give Joey a sad "Farewell" look. _Geez, the kid is already planning my funeral_ Joey thought. He turned and looked at Kaiba.

"Come in, Joseph." Kaiba commanded, and Joey walked into the room. The door seemed to magically slam shut behind him with a BAM! Joey jumped and looked around. Kaiba's office was pretty elaborate, like the rest of his mansion. On the floor lied a huge rug made of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's image. A huge fish tank stood as a wall on his right of the desk, and the CEO sat in a white leather chair, huge over his black desk. A small row of TVs stood in the wall on his left, and a whole row of books was on a bookshelf that revolved around slowly.

"Sit."

"But-" Joey started.

"Now!" Joey plopped into a chair right in front on the desk. Kaiba eyed him.

"Do you have any idea of what happened tonight?"

"Umm….no?" Joey decided to play clueless, just to see the enormity of the situation. Certainly, it couldn't be this bad.

"Ms. Honoko, the one I so graciously asked you to watch over, apparently has left, and with a bad report of KaibaCorp. She has claimed that we could not provide her with a lovely visit, therefore, she doesn't approve of KaibaCorp as being capable of handling any business with her company if they failed to simply show a lovely girl around." Joey snickered at that last part. Seto eyed him harshly.

"Do you actually find this funny, mutt?"

"Actually, Kaiba. I do. That Mimi is one riot, I tell you that much. To say that someone's company is incapable of doing something just because her visit happened to be horrid…"

"Oh..so let me get this clear….," He said, standing up from his desk and walking slowly over towards him. " You think that me, losing a major deal, is funny? You find the fact that potentially three million dollars has went down the drain because you couldn't make one girl happy is something worth laughing at?"

"Well, if you put it that way-"

SLAM!

Joey couldn't breathe because at that moment, Kaiba had him pinned against the wall, chocking the life out of him. Joey remembered this feeling as he tried to get out of the iron grip.

"Do you realize how funny that ISN'T, you idiotic dog?! Do you see at how not hilarious this situation is?!"

"Let…me.." Joey couldn't even think. Kaiba had completely snapped. Apparently, the situation was that serious.

"What's that?" Kaiba began to sneer in his face. "You want me to let you go? Like someone like you is important. I can't think of anyone who would really need such a worthless dog like you, Joseph. No…I think I would be doing the world a favor by not letting you go."

Joey's eyes began to water as he struggled for much needed air._ He IS capable of murder..._He thought. Joey scanned around, looking for something to get the Devil off of him. He found a book on the desk. _Well, its worth a try_ He grabbed the book and smacked Kaiba in the face with it with all of his strength.

Kaiba fell back against the ground with a THUMP! Joey fell on the ground and struggled for some air, a rushing sound in his ears. He turned to look for the CEO when a sudden flash collided into him. Joey saw lights and felt blood in his mouth. It was obvious that Kaiba just punched him_. Damn, well I was hoping to avoid this, but seeing as how I have a rep. to save..._ Joey opened his eyes and hit the closest body part that was by him. Seto gripped Joey's forearm but it was a little top late. He coughed up some phlegm as Joey hit his stomach dead on. He struggled to talk.

"You…bastard…" He threw Joey on his back, but Joey took him with him hitting him with a right on the CEO's cheek. _That's gonna leave a bruise_. Joey thought. Kaiba growled and kicked Joey, making fall to his knees, clutching his stomach. He heaved for some air.

"A kick?! You are a pussy!" He grabbed Kaiba around his ankles and lunged forward, causing Kaiba to fall on his back. He hit his elbows, which cause hot pain to shoot throughout Kaiba's arm. He let out a yell, as Joey tried to stand up.

Joey's hand accidentally slipped on the light switch, causing the whole room to go dark, and unabling the blonde to see the CEO. _Uh oh..._He thought. Joey scrambled to get up as he backed against the wall, his heart thudding in his ears. _I won't be able to move until my eyes adjust, so I'll try to stay here, maybe he'll give me a break..._

THUD!

Joey found himself on his back with a very angry CEO on him. Kaiba's hands was against Joey's neck, harder than the first 2 times.

"Does it hurt, Joseph? Feeling death slowly trickle upon you? I can't wait to see you dead…Nobody has ever laid a hand on Seto Kaiba…"

Tears of pain were slowly twinkling down Joey's face. _Damn, I don't want to die like this..._Joey thought. Joey didn't have to see Kaiba's face to tell that he had a deranged crazy smirk on his face. Joey thought that his lungs were about to catch on fire when...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Big brother don't kill him please!" The two boys could hear Mokuba's voice coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like he had been crying. Kaiba relaxed his grip on Joey's neck.

"Mokuba…" He said, distracted. He didn't want to torment is little brother this way. _Now's my chance!_ Joey thought and he uppercut Kaiba onto his back. He quickly scrambled on top of Kaiba and placed his hands on the struggling CEO's neck. Joey breathed in some air.

"You thought you could get the best of me…didn't you?" Mokuba still continued to beat on the door, but Joey ignored it. His mood had snapped now and only one thing was on his mind. Death.

"Damn you…" Kaiba thought, feeling himself growing lightheaded.

"You shouldn't speak, Kaiba. You lose air faster that way…On second thought, it would make my life so much easier. You are allowed to speak." Joey strattled his hips as Kaiba continued to wriggle under him. An uncontrollable, unknown desire surged through Joey. Kaiba's weakness under Joey seemed to be...turning him on...Joey started to get a really deranged look on face as he squeezed tighter.

"Really, you should be thankful for what I am doing to you. In the after life, you won't have to worry about running a multi-million dollar company." Joey's mood was off the meter. Kaiba was really trying to get out from under him. He was talking about death now. A weird smile crossed Joey's face.

"What about my brother?" Kaiba asked, trying to reason with him.

"Well, he will just have to learn to live without his "big brother", now will he? But, I do wish to do you a favor before letting you pass Kaiba."

"And what is that?" Kaiba said, feeling his vision blur a little. What? A favor? What could he possibly talk about?

"I've always…admired you and your skills…" HJoey said, leaning towards him skillfully. "And since you're a few minutes away from death, I would like to get what I've always wanted from you…"

"What in the hell-" He didn't get to finish. Kaiba felt something hot and moist against his lips. His eyes grew wide as his breath was stolen by another. _No he is NOT kissing me!_ Kaiba thought. Then as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Joey gave Kaiba a quick swipe with his tongue and he let him go. Kaiba gasped and breathed for air.

Joey smirked as he got up and switched on the light, revealing a red and slightly bruised CEO. Joey smiled with his bruised lips. He went and opened the door to reveal a tear stained Mokuba with red fists. Mokuba saw Joey's deranged look and backed up in surprise.

"Are you two okay?" Mokuba asked, and Joey smirked, patting the younger boy's head.

"I'll be going now. Your brother is not mad and he will be returning my book tomorrow with no questions asked. Good night Mokuba." Mokuba looked at Kaiba, whose cheeks was bruised. Kaiba's eyes were wide with shock. Joey left the house with the same smile on his bruised face. Mokuba ran to his brother.

"Big brother! Say something! Please!"

Kaiba stared at the ground, unable to speak or move. _Is it just me? Or did I see something I didn't want to see?_ He thought.  
-  
**Sexy Rin: **And that is Chapter 3!

**Ladies: **_Silence with shock_

**Sexy Rin:** Aww what? No Applause?

**Kaiba:** How can you make me so weak?

**Sexy Rin:** You're not weak! You practically killed Joey!

**Joey:** But I made a come back. You can't win every time Kaiba.

**Kaiba:**Whatever, this is too gay.

**Sexy Rin:** It's all good! Am I right ladies?

**Ladies:**(Claps)Yeah!

**Sexy Rin:** So stay tuned and oh...Mokuba I'm sorry.

**Mokuba:** That's ok, as long as they stopped. I'm not so emotionally disturbed anymore!

**Sexy Rin:** …Ok stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Joey:** Hey, if Rebecca was supposed to give me my pills the next day, how come I didn't take them when I had to watch over Mimi?

**Sexy Rin:** Good question Joey, and you will know the answer in this chapter. But I think you would've snapped even if you did take the pills.

**Mokuba:** I know I would've.

**Joey: **So does Kaiba ever find out the truth to what happened?

**Kaiba:** As if I need to know, I'm acting the damn story line with you. So I know what happened already.

**Joey:** Then why the hell did you start choking me?

**Kaiba:** One, it was part of Sexy Rin's plot, and two, cause I just don't plain like you. And, since you want to ask so many damn questions, what is up with kissing me?

**Sexy Rin:** OK! On with Chapter 4! Your questions will be answered! Mokuba DISCLAIMER NOW!

**Mokuba:** Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did we would be 100 times more popular and we'll have benefits Honestly Sexy Rin, do you see our Dental Plan or our Vision Plan? No wonder Pegasus doesn't even have an eye!

**Sexy Rin:** _Sweats drops_ Ok Mokuba thank you. On with Chapter 4!

**_Joey's Thoughts_**

_Joey's Concious thoughts_

* * *

"Joey! JOEY! What happened to you?!" Joey sulked into the school hallway. He groaned, knowing that as soon as he walked into the school, his friends, especially Tea, would be all over him. And as he knew it, all of them suroundened him with questions.

"Are you okay?" There was Yugi.

"What happened?!" Oh damn. There was Tea.

"Who did this to you?" There was the ever demanding Yami.

"Did you go to a doctor?" Since when was Bakura concerned with anything that had to do with him?!

"Was it that mugger again?" Joey didn't even LIKE Duke Develin, what was he doing here?!

"Damn, Joey," Oh, no. Triston was there, forever working on his nerves, "Who fucked your face up?"

Everyone glared at Triston. Man, he was just an eyesore.

"Anyway," Tea interrupted the eerie silence, then turned around to look for the blonde, "Joey? Joey, where did you go?" Joey was walking way down the hall, feeling his mood burning up. Yami and Yugi ran behind him, following the slightly aggravated blonde through the school.

"I understand," Yami decided to add, "If you don't feel like talking about your bruises, Joey."

"Then why are the hell you two following me?" Joey asked sarcastically, an eyebrow rose.

"Your mood," Yugi turned to face Joey, staring at him right in the eye. "Did Rebecca give you the pills yet?"

"Yugi, I haven't seen your girlfriend since last fuckin' week." He said, a slight growl displaying his annoyance. Yugi's eyes rose in surprise, and then he snapped his fingers.

"Hmm…Oh, yeah! She was going to England this week with Professor Hawkings. I thought she said she would give you the pills before she left."

"Well, she obviously didn't, did she Yugi? Sheesh!" Joey glared at him, irritated.

"There isn't a need to yell at him, Joey." Yami, always being the over-protective one for his cousin, said.

"Whatever."

"Well," Yugi said, trying to clear the tension in the air. "I'm sure you'll get them by Friday. That is when she is returning- OOf!" Yugi paused, feeling a hard body bump into his small frame. "Hey, watch where you're going."

Joey and Yami stopped to turn around. Yugi had bumped into Kaiba, who was giving them all a vicious stare. Yami and Yugi's eyes went wide as they glanced, no, STARED at Kaiba's bruises on his face. There were several marks under and on his eyes, giving him the appearance of not getting enough sleep. There were cuts on his face, and a bandage covering what appeared to be a huge knot on the top of his forehead. He looked quite jacked up.

"What the hell are you losers gawking at?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Yami asked his rival, fighting the urge to laugh. Whoever did this to him, he wanted to pay them a million yen and give them a bouquet of flowers. Kaiba had this ass whooping coming.

"How did you and Joey both end up with bruises?" The ever so naïve Yugi asked, and they looked at Joey, who was looking at the ground. Yami figured it out in a second.

"Joey…when did you two get into it?" He asked, and Joey shifted in his spot.

"We didn't get into nothing."

"It's pretty obvious something happened, seeing as how both of you has-"

"Just shut the hell up, Yami! I want to forget this whole damn thing!" He turned to walk away when Kaiba threw something at his back. Joey wheeled around, ready to strike.

"Want a repeat of Sunday night, Kaiba?!" He said, glaring hard at him. Kaiba wrinkled his face at Joey, staring at him up and down as if he were mere vomit.

"Trust me, Rover. I never want to experience such a nightmare again." With that, he turned and walked away. Yugi and Yami stood there surprised.

"No insults?" Yugi asked his cousin.

"No comebacks?" Yami returned.

"It's…not that…" Joey said, a hint of surprise in his voice. They watched him as he picked up his book and looked at the first page in disbelief.

"I…apologize…."

* * *

Joey hummed the words to one of his favorite slow songs while he was writing the lyrics in his book.

_"I don't know what it is that you've done to me.  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way.  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing.  
It's a feeling that I want to stay." _

He started to sing the bridge of the song, wrapped up in his writing.

_"Cause my heart starts beating triple time,  
with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
I can't figure out just what to do,  
when the cause and cure is you." _

He began to sing the chorus, feeling as if he can relate to the song, and it was helping claming his mood.

_"I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak." _

Someone kept knocking at his door, but he ignored it. When the knocking became bamming and beating, he abruptly stopped the singing and almost forced opened the door.

"WHAT?!" He shouted into the face of whoever it was that dared interrupted his peacefulness.

"Oh, Joseph Wheeler! Do not dare yell at me like that! Little sister or not, I will still whoop your ass!" Joey smiled at Serenity. Yep, she was definite his sister. She giggled at him when he grinned.

"What's up, sis?" Joey asked his sister, who walked past him and observed his room. Typical boys' room, except she smiled at the song he was listening to. Only she was the one who knew about Joey's poetic side. She also knew of the hardships that Joey was experiencing, and whenever he listened to melodic music like this, he needed to take his mind off of things. She knew what would make her big brother feel a whole lot better.

"Hey…" She reached back towards him and lifted her hand to stroke his face. "Let's go out to eat. I just received my check from work, and you don't need to eat ramen all the time."

"I wouldn't have to if a certain someone kept food in the damn house. "He grumbled and Serenity giggled slightly before putting a hand to cover her brother's mouth.

"Don't let Dad hear you speak about him like that. He's sleep right now, and I intend to keep him that way. Let's sneak out."

"Wait….How did you get into the house?"

"The Wheeler skeleton keys, remember? We made them so we can always sneak into the house of Mom and Dad to see each other." She explained, and she pulled hers out of her pocket. He smiled as he remembered making them when he was 13 and Serenity was 10. They always wore them around their necks. He nodded as he grabbed his shoes and his Jacket.

"So sis…," He asked as they went out the front door, locking it. "Where you want to grub at?"

"I heard Le Chateau De-"

"Oh, no. Make another choice, sis." Joey said, shaking his head.

"Joey…it's the best rest-"

"I know, Serenity. But…not that one…please?" He shuddered, remembering what happened at that place and what the result of that happening was.

"Alright, how about…Konochi's Steak and Sushi?"

"Alright!" Serenity knew exactly what it took to cheer him up. "I love that restaurant."

"Well, let's go then, big brother."

* * *

"WHY, Serenity?!"

"Please, Joey! I need your support. He's sweet…kind…loving…"

"He is a freak! I mean, c'mon. DICE?!" Serenity shook her head. Joey looked at his little sister as if she was getting together with the Devil himself. Serenity smiled a little at her brother.

"You know Duke, Joey. He took great care of me during Battle City-"

"It doesn't matter! He's a dice loving, girl playing, think-about-only-himself _freak_!"

"Now…what are you yelling about, dear Joey?" Mai walked over to their table, her cleavage apparent in their faces. Serenity smiled at her.

"Hey Mai," The two girls giggled and hugged each other. "Come and sit with us!"

"Oh….I couldn't. Did you two order already?"

"Oh, come on! It's not a bother, is it Joey?"

"Oh, oh course Mai. It is never a bother with me. Come on, sit down. I'll be offended if you didn't." Joey said, rolling his eyes and mentally gagging. He couldn't help but think _move bitch. Get out the way._

"Well…ok!" Mai sat down. Joey just smiled at her. _Man, how desperate can she BE?_ Joey thought. Mai sat close to Joey, smiling her winning smile into his face. Joey responded with a wink. The waiter walked to their table.

"What can I get you today?"

"Hey….you look familiar?" Mai said, looking up into the waiter's eyes.

"Erm…uh," The waiter tried to turn around. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, you do!" Joey cried out, pointing. A sinister grin took over his features as he stood up and wrapped an arm around him. Man, he did not like this kid. "Weevil Underwood, that's it! How did you go from regional champion to a waiter in two years?" Weevil blushed.

"Oh, and what are you doing, Wheeler? Working at the dog pound with your family?"

"Hey!, Serenity shouted, glaring at him. "Watch your freakin' mouth, worm!" Weevil backed away from Serenity, who rose up like she was going to bounce on him. Ah, sometimes Joey loved his sister. Even though she didn't hold onto the accent like he did, it did not mean that she didn't have the attitude. The manager ran to them.

"Is there a problem, sir and ma'am?"

"Your _loser _of a waiter is standing here, insulting our family to our face and giving us bad service. Unless you fix him and teach him about customer service, we will handle the job for you." Joey and Serenity gave him a fierce look. The manager sweat dropped and bowed.

"Yes, yes of course! _Underwood!_ Kitchen service! We will send you one of our other, more customer savvy servers."

"Thank you." Serenity said, and the two sat down, smiling. Another server came to their table. Joey recognized her immediately.

"Joy!," He waved at the KC's limo driver. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you worked here!" Joy bounced over in her fluffy short skirt and her tight white shirt. The manager gave her a perverted grin, as she rolled her eyes at him. She smiled at Joey.

"Joey! What's up!" She gave him a hug, causing Mai to give her an EVIL look. Joey hugged her back.

"I'm more than just Kaiba's limo driver, you know. I have mouths to feed." At that, serenity took a small gasp and raised her hand to clasp hers. Serenity smiled at the girl, and Joy replied back with a cute giggle.

"Hello, I'm Serenity. Joey's sister. Say, may I ask how old you are? I hope you don't find me rude, but you are so pretty and look so young to be a mother. It's incredible. You look not a day over eighteen."

"Oh, darling," She smiled and giggled. "No problem. I'm sixteen, and I work here at night. Kaiba's gig is at the daytime."

"Well," Mai cut a small smirk towards the girl, "Why do you work so hard, Joy."

"She's a mother with two kids, Mai," Joey said, annoyed. "She was a great friend to me."

"Yes," Joy said, smiling and holding onto Joey's hand. "Joey was there to give me strength when I need it. He is a wonderful guy." She hugged him again. Mai found this the perfect time to stand up.

"Well, you are very strong. I'm Mai Valentine."

"T-the duelist?!" Joy looked shocked, blushing even. Mai nodded.

"Yes…I take it you heard of me?"

"Yes, I know of you! I'm a huge duelist fan. Yami, Kaiba, and Joey are one of my favs. Mai, you are…quite an inspiration. Beautiful, gutsy, and strong. The epitome of women everywhere!" Mai grinned as Joey rolled his eyes. _Please Joy, don't really_ He thought. Joy looked at his expression and stopped.

"Um…so what can I get you?"

"I would like the rainbow sushi with lemonade, please?" Serenity said, putting down her menu. Joey smiled at her and ordered his own.

"T-bone steak with a baked potato and a wine cooler."

"Um…a ceaser salad with a bottled water, please." Mai said, and Joey and Serenity snickered. Mai pouted as she looked at them.

"What? A girl needs to watch her weight. Especially if I'm such an inspiration."

"Mai," Joey said, nudging her. "You are with the _Wheelers_. We are like Godzilla to a restaurant. You can let loose for once."

"But, that is what I want, Joey."

"Alright…._Anorexic _Cough" Serenity snickered as Joy winked at Joey. She went off to get their food. Joey looked at the two girls.

"Hey Joey, do you mind telling us where you got your bruises?" Mai asked, and Joey narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Mind minding your own damn business, Mai?"

"Oh, lighten up, big brother. She was just worried about you." Serenity said, trying to clear the tension that was starting to build up heavily.

"I don't need to be worried about, Sis-"

"Joey! You're here!" Joey turned around to find Rebecca coming in with Yugi, Yami, and Tea. _Damn, does the gang follow me EVERYWHERE?_ He thought. They walked over and sat in the booth with them, and you must know that the booth is huge by now.

"I have your pills, Joey." Rebecca said, taking out a bottle and smiling at him.

"When did you come back to town? Yugi said you wasn't going to be back until Friday, girl." Joey asked, and Rebecca giggled slightly.

"Geniuses always finish early. So…they told me what happened between you and Kaiba. It's my fault. I should've known that your mood would've snapped. It's so unstable, and Kaiba made it no better." Joey gave Yugi an evil look.

"What happened between him and Kaiba, Rebecca?" Serenity was confused.

"They was fighting in his office. All over some girl, I heard." Mai felt a little jealous. Yugi looked at Joey, who was avoiding Serenity's worried stare.

"And…how did Yugi know what happened?" Joey asked, his eyes staring at his hands, his figure slightly shaking.

"Mokuba told me," Yugi said, his eyes looking at his best friend with worry. "He asked me to make sure that you two didn't fight in school. It was one of the worst fights her ever seen with you two, he said. He didn't want you two trying to kill each other."

"Killing? Kaiba was about to kill my brother? _Hell no!_" Serenity said, her anger becoming evident. Everyone gasped slightly, and Mai turned to look at Joey with worry.

"How come you didn't fight back, Joey?!"

"I did fight back…"

"He did. Mokuba said that he had some crazed look on his face and it scared him. He thought you murdered Kaiba." Yami explained.

"That must've been when your mood snapped. How could you go that far, Joey? You could've hurt both Kaiba and yourself!" Rebecca said, surprise on her face.

"It wasn't my fault! The guy attacked me because of some deal and the girl. I just wanted to make amends!" Joey cried out, shaking harder.

"He almost killed my brother?! _Hell no!" _Serenity said, clenching her fists. She wanted to find Kaiba and give him a lesson, New York style.

"Who was this so called girl that you two were fighting over?" Mai, doing something at the wrong time, felt waves of jealously take over her being. The manager walked over to the booth.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop yelling? This is a civilized-"

"_Hell no!"_ Everyone yelled, and the manager gulped.

"Oh…okay…" He backed off. Everyone then turned back to Joey.

"Look…," He tried to take deep breaths. His anger was about to overflow. " Kaiba blackmailed me to watch this girl for him. She means nothing. I was mad because she pissed me off, and I scared her. So Kaiba got mad, called me up to his office, started choking me, and it went from there."

"He _blackmailed you?! _Almost _killed you?! Hell no!" _Serenity was near hysteria.

"How did he black mail you?" Yami asked, and Joey was starting to feel everything slip.

"My book…"

"What book?! Who the hell is the damn girl?!" Mai demanded, yelling towards him, and Joey slammed his fists on the table.

"Will you shut the hell up, you insecure bitch?! If I cared about you, wanted to be with you, why in the hell would I even talk about some girl?! Just shut the hell up, Mai!"

_DEAD SILENCE_. Mai looked like she was about to cry. Joey ignored her and took a small breath. Everything was going to come out now, and he needed to reveal it all otherwise he would never gather any peace. He grabbed a hold to the edge of the table and squeezed out from the booth, standing at the edge of it and facing his friends.

" My book of poems. Yes, I write poetry. It helps calm me down and I get to express myself. " Joey said, taking another small breath.

"Anyway, Yugi Tea, the day he bumped into me, I dropped my book. He picked it up and was planning blackmail unless I did something for him. The girl is Mimi Honoko and she is daughter to some major CEO. Anyway, she came here so Kaiba can date her or something so a major deal would be made and Kaiba wanted me to go in his place. So I did, but the girl was a BITCH! So I got mad and scared her. She told Kaiba and he lost his deal and he was mad. So he called me to his office, told me that he lost a lot of money, and started choking me. So I had to defend myself. That's what happened ok? Are you satisfied?"

The others looked in shock at what happened. Some one then came behind them.

" Couldn't explain it better myself Rover."

" Why is EVERYONE all of a sudden eating at THIS restaurant now?" Joey demanded as everyone saw Kaiba and Mokuba walking up towards them. "Besides, Kaiba. Isn't this place a little low-brow for your taste?"

" Calm down Joey. We're just here to enjoy the night. Honoko changed his mind and he and Seto just made the deal final!" Mokuba said, excited that the two no longer had a reason to fight. Joey and Seto didn't look at each other. Serenity rose up fast.

" You almost killed my brother?" Instantly, the gang jumped up to hold her down, while she struggled and pouted. Kaiba ignored her and looked at Joey.

"Serenity, calm down. It will be alright. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going home." He stood up. Serenity pouted at him.

"You sure, bro?"

"Yeah…" He turned to walk out.

"Hey," Rebecca stopped him. "Don't forget these." She took a bottle of pills and gave them to him. He nodded as he put them in his pocket. He slid out of the booth and out of the restaurant.

* * *

He walked down the street, thinking about what happened that night. He hardly remembered the WHOLE fight, but he did remember the important parts. Like, the chocking, Mokuba's beating, Kaiba's hesitation, the uppercut, his anger, the kiss….

"Man, what the hell!" He kicked a rat like a football. It squeaked as it flew into the alley.

"Why are you kicking your mother, Rover?"

" I don't have time for you Kaiba. I just want to get home so I can forget this whole thing."

" I understand how you feel. I wish to forget it too. But for some reason, I can't." Joey stopped to turn and look at him. Surprisly, Kaiba was right behind him and Joey backed against the wall in shock.

" Damn! Can I get a little breathing room please?"

" You know, I never thought that I would ever fight like that again."

" What do you mean AGAIN?" Kaiba noticed as Joey was balling up his fists. He smirked a little.

" Don't worry. I don't plan on fighting again. After what you did, I don't think I want to push you to that point."

"Oh you mean when I whooped your ass!" Joey sneered.

"…No…" He backed Joey against the wall. Joey narrowed his eyes.

" Stop playing then Kaiba and tell me what you mean."

" I mean, that little stunt you pulled, while I was on my back."

Joey thought a few seconds. " The uppercut?"

"No you idiot! The damn kiss!" Joey blushed. He remember that too. It was something he couldn't forget. Kaiba leaned closer to his face. Joey tried to move backwards, but he was already pressed against the wall. Kaiba looked into his eyes.

" I don't know what the hell you did. But I can't seem to get that out of my mind."

"Well then, get some therapy. I gotta head hom-"

BAM! Kaiba slammed both of his hands by Joey's head, causing the blonde to jump. Joey closed his eyes and wished he had something to drink so he could take the pills.

" Look, I don't want to fight. That's the last thing on my mind right now. So please…"

" Then tell me why."

" Why what?"

" Why the hell did you kiss me?"

" I don't know ok! It just happened. It's one of my moodswings."

" I won't accept that."

" Why?!"

" _CAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" _He punched the wall. Joey kept his eyes closed.

"…You are really blowing this out of proportion."

" It won't have to be that way if you just tell me why you did it. I need peace of mind pup, and you did SOMETHING to me."

"What the hell do you WANT from me Kaiba?"

" An explanation." Joey was trapped. He never thought that he would be in a position like this, but wanting to avoid a fight, he started thinking. _Why did I kiss him? What possessed me to do that? _He thought.

_Does someone has a crush?_ A voice said.

_**What? Now I know that old wino is gonna pay when I see him!**_Joey thought.

_Why is that? _

_**Cause he made me crazy..**_

_You're not crazy, just confused. _

_**I'm not confused, I'm just insane**_.

_Well, whatever you are Joey, I'm here to answer your question._

_**What question?**_

You _are crazy. The question you just asked stupid. Why did you kiss Kaiba._

_**Oh yeah, how would you know? **_

_I'm just a mystical being who knows everything. Go with the flow man! _

_**Ok, I'm gonna "Play along" with ya. **_

_Well, it's obvious. You like Seto Kaiba. _

_**Hah, and you are on crack.**_

_Really? So why did you start your poetry book in the first place then?_

_**To relax me, of course.**_

_Really? Or is it a place for you to write down your secret fantasies in? _

_**Nothing like that is in there! **_

_Really? You really need to stop writing and start reading Joe-pup._

_**Whatever. If you are here to help me, then tell me what to say to him.**_

_Tell him the truth. _

_**Hell no!**_

_Fine, I'll come up with something..._ Kaiba stared at Joey, who seemed to be in a daze. He shook him roughly.

"WELL?"

" I kissed you because I had just broken up with Mai and since I wasn't at home to kiss on my doll, Mr. Boo Boo, you looked like the closest thing to him, so I used you. There are you happy?"

_**What the HELL was that?**_

_That was a work of art! HAHAHA! _

Kaiba gave him one of the most confused looks he could come up with. He backed away from Joey, clearing his throat.

"Well, Rover you allowed me definite peace of mind. I know all what I need to know about you now. You may leave."

" Really?"

"Sure, I mean, if you like your doll so much, then you shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Thanks... Hey wait!" Kaiba began to walk away. Joey ran up and grabbed him on his shoulder.

"That came out all wrong."

"No, it came out just fine."

"But-"

"But I will return the favor while I'm at it."

" Huh?" Kaiba leaned in toward Joey, who backed up like he was about to hit him. He smirked at Joey.

"I was just kidding. Geez, you are stupid." He turned and walked away. Joey stood there, dumbfounded.

_Well, now go home and read your book_

_**I'll find nothing, watch. We'll see.**_ Joey walked down the street into his home, wondering what will be in his book.

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** And that was Chapter 4! 

**Ladies**_(Applause)_

**Sexy Rin:** Arigatou, Arigatou!

**Joey:** Why didn't he kiss me?

**Kaiba:** Eeew you wanted me too?

**Joey**: NO! I just wonder what Sexy Rin is playing at!

**Sexy Rin and Mokuba:** Yeah...right.

**Tea:** When is the real Yaoi gonna set in?

**Sexy Rin:** It will in the next chapter! And if not that one, then the next one!

**Joey:** You know, we can just skip that.

**Sexy Rin: **Nope! My audience has waited long enough!

**Mokuba: **plus you know you want some of my big brother!

_Sexy Rin and Mokuba laughs._

**Kaiba:** You both are sick-

**Sexy Rin:** I know! Anyway, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexy Rin**: You guys get more reviews in the opinion column than the actual story!

**Kaiba:** That's because we can be ourselves here.

**Sexy Rin:** Not exactly.

**Kaiba:** What do you mean.

Sexy Rin turns Kaiba into a ballerina. He does a puree or however you say it, as Sexy Rin, Mokuba, and Joey falls out laughing.

**Kaiba:** I GET THE POINT!

**Sexy Rin:** _Turns him back_ Sorry Seto I just had to prove my point.

**Joey:** Well maybe people like us and not the sorry excuses for us that you put in your story.

**Sexy Rin:** You guys are not sorry! The girls love you!

**Kaiba:** Nope, we're sorry, in the story that is.

**Sexy Rin:** Whatever haters. Mokuba, darling. Disclaimer please.

**Mokuba:** Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did we wouldn't be so clueless or act so slow all the time.

**Kaiba:** I don't act slow in the series, I'm intelligent.

**Joey:** Oh yeah and my mom is Beyonce.

**Kaiba:** Hey, I'll be giving her a call.

**Sexy Rin**: Oh puh-LEEZE! on with Chapter 5!

**Note: **I want to thank all who are actually reading my stories. It is hard to put up with creativity and the people who refuse to read the crap! Anyway, if you wish for me to continue, please review! It makes me and the others smile! Anyhow, two chapters, because I received a fabulous review from one person, so she gets two chappies from me.

See, I treat those who love me. Keep reading and reviewing.

-Sexy Rin.

* * *

_**Well, this is the book...**_ Joey thought. He sat down on his bed and put in one of his favorite songs. 

_**Hmm...I never actually read what I wrote in here. **_He thought as he opened to the first page. He saw the words "I Apologize" on it in Kaiba's neat handwriting. He still didn't understand why Kaiba wrote that. He turned to his first poem as he began to read.

_" As I sleep in the night, under the moon light, your face comes into my dreaming sight,  
Your enchanting blue eyes, they mesmerize, brighter than God's blue skies,  
your delicate face, I could never erase, in my heart it holds a permanent place,  
AS i had yet to know your name, it always remains the same, as you torture me with your love game,  
mysterious stranger of mine, why do you waste time, more beautiful than the Divine,  
tall and strong, i know you last long, when I awake please don't be gone..." _

Joey observed the poem. _**This has nothing to do with Kaiba.**_ He thought.

_Really? Who else has blue eyes and is tall and strong? _

_**Uh, Tea? **_

_Puh-LEEZE! Like she will ever be more beautiful than the Divine, she's not even a dime! Oh hey, I rhymed!_ Joey rolled his eyes. He turned a few pages till he found one that seemed to have more normal words in it. This one got to the point.

"_I don't know why he keeps haunting me, in my dreams,  
He always torture me, or so it seems,  
First he caresses my face, then he kisses me gently,  
and as he looks into my brown eyes with his sapphire blue, he tells me he loves me,  
and I receive a feeling I can't explain, and feeling that always seems to make me insane,  
How can I love a stranger, when I don't even know your name?  
I wish he would stop playing these games, and tell me his name,  
the feeling of him kissing me, makes me want to believe,  
maybe is he? Maybe he could be the one,  
the one for me" _

_**Ok now I know THAT didn't have anything to do with...**_

_Just keep reading!_ Joey flipped a few pages after seeing "Blue eyes" for three of them, then he got to one that looked convincing.

_**Uh oh.**_

_What did I tell you? READ IT!_

_"My lover is demanding, my lover has a hard heart, when we get to arguing, its hard to tear us apart,  
we always fuss, we always fight, but I know that will change one night,  
he always call me names, like Rover or mutt, sometimes I hate him, his attitude sucks,  
it gets to the point where I want to kill him sometimes, but even I know I can't kill something that fine,  
I just wish one day that he'll let our fighting be, and looks me in my eyes and tells me he loves me,  
That's the life I want to live, and for that life, anything I'll give." _

Joey's conscious seemed to be doing a victory dance. Joey scowled.

_What did I tell ya? If that didn't have anything to do with Kaiba, then I'll eat my head_.

_**But...but... **_

_No excuses pup, you're in love. _Joey put his book aside as he looked at the ceiling. He laid back and took a deep breath.

" I'm in love...with Kaiba?"

* * *

Joey left the book at home as he rushed to school. He ran through the halls, breathing hard. After what seemed like hours, he ran into the classroom. BRRRIIINNNGGG! The school bell ranged. 

" Wooh! I...made..it." He fell out on the floor as the class giggled and applauded. The teacher nudged him on the side.

" Hai, Wheeler, you made it. So get to your seat." Joey grinned as he got up and went to his seat. Yugi and Yami sat on the opposite sides of him. They looked at him.

" Joey, are you ok?" Yami asked, a little concerned.

"So like usual Rover, you're 1 second from being late." Kaiba sat right behind him. Joey sneered as he turned around to face the one he loved.

" And as usual Richie Rich, you're an asshole. So fuck you and have a nice day." He turned around.

_**It's better if I just get over him and find someone else. **_

_Or you can just keep it a secret. _

_**Naw, I know what I'm doing... **_

_Whatever Einstein, just don't fuck up. _The class went a little more interesting than usual. Since it was health class, the teacher's subject on relationships was better than the usual "Stay Away From Drugs" crap. She had everyone's full attention.

" Crushes act in different ways for each people. There are some in which the person never talks to the crush, and then there is some where the crushes are the best of friends. There are some in which the crushes are super nice to each other, and then there are some that the crushes hate each other's guts. But ether way the person feeling the crush is never going to be able to get that crush out their mind unless something is done about it." The sensei really had caught the class' attention.

_Sounds like you._

_**What do you mean? **_

_Well, that last part about the crush, it sounds like you and Kaiba. _

_**Please, I know this crush is one-sided. He hates me. **_

_Maybe, maybe not..._

" Joey...JOEY!" Joey snapped up looking around. Yami and Yugi were giving him crazy looks.

" What?"

" You didn't hear your partner did you?" Yami asked, looking as if some true shit was about to hit the fan. Joey raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

" My partner? For what?"

" The teacher just assigned us a partner. We have to pretend that we're married for 2 weeks. And I'm guessing that you didn't hear your partner." Yugi explained, looking just as concerned as his cousin. Joey shook his head.

" Naw, who is my partner?" Yami and Yugi looked behind Joey. Joey froze as he turned around to a ghostly white Kaiba.

" Umm...I don't think so!" Joey shouted, catching the attention of many of his classmates.

" Why me? Why me? WHY ME?" Kaiba said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't have time for the mutt. Not like this, anyway. Joey's hand shot up. The teacher turned around.

" Hai, Joey?"

" I would like to have another partner please, I can't work with Kaiba."

" And why not?"

" Because…." Shit, he didn't have an excuse. Kaiba raised his hand quickly.

" Because I haven't had my rabies shot." The class laughed. Joey turned around and gave Kaiba an EVIL look. Kaiba just smirked at him.

" Well then...Mr.Kaiba you have more than enough money to get your shot and Joey, it would look really stupid just to fail because you don't want to work with someone you don't like. So you two are partners. Got it?"

" But-" Both students started, but the teacher gave them evil looks.

" GOT IT!"

"… Hai Sensei." Joey sulked in his seat. Yami patted his back.

"Don't feel bad. I was partnered with Triston. Now THAT'S BAD!"

" Well Yami I was partnered with YOUR girlfriend. I'm sorry, but that bitch is just too annoying!"

" Hey watch it! Tea is not THAT bad."

" Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, but nothing is gonna help this time. Tell Rebecca to give me a couple more bottles of those pills." Joey said, brushing his blonde locks out of his eyes and giving them a pleading look. Yugi giggled a little bit.

" Hah, I will Joey." BRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell ranged. Everyone stood up to line up at the teacher's desk with their partners. Joey slowly got next to Kaiba, who wouldn't look at him. The teacher smiled at them.

" C'mon boys, it won't be THAT bad."

"You know what you're doing, don't you?" Joey accused and Kaiba humped in agreement. The teacher just grinned as she gave them their assignment papers. Joey walked behind Kaiba as they read over the assignment.

" Ok I plan on spending as little time on this as possible so let's just do what it has to say and get it over with. Ok we have to come up with jobs." Joey told him. Kaiba looked at him. Joey got the message. They walked and sat down at a table in the lunchroom. They got out their pens as they began to fill out the first sheet of the packet.

" Ok so you're CEO and I'm an Engineer. So what's your salary Kaiba?"

" It depends, just put down 150,000 a year." Joey gasped and goggled at him.

" Are you for real?!"

" Humph, that's not even close to what I make, but like you said, I want to spend as little time as possible." Kaiba said, glaring at him with a quirked eyebrow. Joey cleared his throat as the two locked eyes, brown with blue.

"… Right. I'll put 100,000 for mine. Ok now what's our house?"

" A mansion of course. Now, hmmm...this is gonna be interesting…."

"What?" Joey asked, leaning over the packet to find what Kaiba was looking at.

" Who's the husband, and who's the wife?"

" I'm the husband." They both exclaimed at the same time. They both gave each other funny looks. Joey stood up.

" No way Kaiba, I'm the man of this relationship and that's how it's gonna be."

" Really? Well I make more than you, so I have to provide. You can be the housewife Rover." Kaiba couldn't help but smirk. Just who did this dog think he was?

" I'm not your damn housewife or your dog!"

" Tsk,tsk, you sure do get angry like a wife, so that decides it."

"That doesn't decide shit!" Joey slammed his fist on the table. Kaiba looked around at all the people who were watching.

" Fine, we'll decide later pup. We don't need to make a scene."

" Whatever Kaiba. Look I have to go. I'll call you or something." Joey grabbed his bag, but Kaiba stood up with him and grabbed his arm.

" Where are you going?" Joey looked at him with confused eyes and tugged at his arm.

" None of your business. I'll be back ok?"

" But you have to let me know...," Kaiba said, and Joey actually stopped , giving Kaiba a small look of concern. Was he actually worrying about him? Kaiba saw the genuine look of Joey's face, and he blushed. The blonde actually could be cute at times, and it made Kaiba highly uncomfortable. "you know what, never mind you go right ahead."

Kaiba let go of his arm and began to walk away, leaving Joey stunned. Joey turned around and began to walk away.

_**What was that? **_

_Yeah, did I just hear Kaiba cared? _

_**Ok well then, let me get outta hear for pigs start to fly. –**_

* * *

Joey walked to the Kaiba mansion. _I didn't mean to be at Serenity's for a week. I missed school and everything. Well I better tell Richie Rich that I'm back._ He knocked on the door. Mokuba answered.

" JOEY! Hey what's shaking?"

" Nothing Mokuba! Is your brother at home?"

" Yeah, but he seems to be having a hissy fit. He's snapped at me 3 times today."

" Oh well I'll fix that…" Joey paused, remembering what happened last time they were here. He knew how much it disturbed Mokuba. " And sorry about what happened."

" No problem, don't worry about it." Mokuba knew that he liked Joey. He didn't even see him as anything else but a great friend, and a potential big brother. " He's in his room." Mokuba walked Joey up to Kaiba's room. He knocked on the door.

" Big brother?"

" What?" Joey cringed at the harsh tone of Kaiba's voice.

" You have a visitor. It's Joey."

" Let him in." Joey opened the door. Kaiba was busy typing on his laptop, laying back on his bed. He had a long white beater with some long blue bottoms that was baggy. His slender muscles showed as her moved his slightly muscular arms to type. Joey gulped.Uh, why was I here again? Kaiba stopped typing as he looked up. Mokuba smiled at Joey as he shut the door behind him. Joey looked around Kaiba's room. _Very original, nothing outrageous_. He thought.

" Where were you Pup?" Joey snapped out of his trance.

"Uh... At my sister's house."

" Did you forget about a little project that we were assigned a week ago?"

" No, and I have been doing the homework, just...by myself." Kaiba stood up and walked over to him. Joey backed up till Kaiba had him pinned against the wall.

"By yourself? I don't expect to fail just because you want to be independent."

" Look here, if you plan on fighting me, I want a divorce." Joey said, closing his eyes. He did not need this now.

" You want a divorce now eh? Want to leave me just because YOU were somewhere and never told me? Well then, I want a divorce pup." At that, Joey snapped his eyes open and stared at Kaiba with an incredulous look. Kaiba just gave him a firm stare back, and they locked eyes again.

" Hold up, you can't leave me! I won't fail because of you!" Kaiba backed up and sat on his bed.

" Well too bad Rover, you want a divorce, and so do I, so let's get one."

" See the only reason I want one is because I can't work with you! "

" YOU can't work with ME? You went off for a damn week and never called me. What kind of a wife is that?"

" I'm NOT the damn wife! And who knows what you were doing while I was gone?" Kaiba froze for a second. Joey narrowed his eyes.

"You accusing me of cheating?"

" I'm not accusing you of selling cookies." Kaiba practically hopped off the bed, he was being so ridiculous.

" Puh-LEEZE! Why would I cheat on you? I have a company to rule, I'm too busy for little things like that! I don't have time for affairs! But I can't say the same for you."

" Oh so you think I was cheating? Well don't try to turn this around, I'm not dirty like you!"

" Well, since you suggest that I'm dirty, I'll just go out and find someone else then." Kaiba said, his smirk dominating his features and pissing Joey clear off. "There are thousands of girls who would love to get me once you divorce me. I won't fail, you would."

" So you go get them then! I would rather fail than spend anymore time with you!" Joey said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Why was he even having this argument with such a person?!

" FINE THEN!", Kaiba was mad as hell. How dare someone so low as he defile something like Kaiba's good name?! " I don't need you, you're just a dirty ass mutt that won't get and can't get anybody. You're NOTHING without me to help you."

Joey was shaking. Kaiba smirked at him, knowing he won the battle. Joey bit his bottom lip, trying to calm his anger.

" I hate you Kaiba. I hate you and I never want to even THINK of you AGAIN!" Seto shrugged as he laid back on his bed, propped up by his elbows, looking sexy as hell.

" Fine, get out." Joey's mood snapped. Kaiba blinked as Joey pinned him on the bed. Joey trapped his mouth with his own. Kaiba tried to pull back, but Joey held him fast. He forced his tongue inside Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba, always being the dominant one, flipped Joey on his back and fought for dominance. He won and he ravished Joey's mouth. He pulled back once he felt Joey struggling for air. Joey breathed as his mood calmed down. He grew afraid.

_**NOW I'm gonna get it!**_

_Well, at least you got what you wanted before you died._ He watched as Kaiba's slightly bruised lips curved into a smirk.

_Fuck it._ Joey thought.

" I love you Kaiba." Joey said, slumping down towards him and awaiting his word. He was silent for quite some time before…

" Hai pup, I know. I been knew. I just wanted you to confess."

" So you knew all along huh?" Joey actually let out a laugh, and Kaiba began to slowly stroke his blonde hair.

"Yep, ever since I read your little book. I can't believe all the things you wrote about me. I thought you were just joking."

" Well…" Joey felt himself blush. Kaiba leaned back a little as he rose off of Joey. He walked over and grabbed his packet from his desk.

" So then Pup, I'm guessing you'll be the wife?"

" Alright. I don't mind anymore." Kaiba smirked.

"Thought so." Kaiba signed the paper as the husband. Joey sat up and looked at Kaiba. _Gods, he is so perfect..._He thought. Kaiba turned around and looked at Joey.

" You'll be in school tomorrow. I'll be picking you up alright?"

" Hai Kaiba. I'll be up early."

" Good Pup. Now you may leave." Joey got up and walked toward the door. He opened the door, but then Kaiba grabbed him and turned him around, catching his lips in a kiss. Joey sighed into the kiss as Kaiba pulled back.

" Goodnight Pup."

" Goodnight Richie Rich." Joey left the Kaiba Mansion with a rising feeling in his heart. His conscious smiled at him.

_So you got what you wanted right_?

_**Yep! I didn't know it would be so easy. But**_... Joey then felt the rising feeling quickly grow into a sinking one.

_What's wrong Joey? _

_**He never said I love you back...**_ –

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** And that was Chapter 5!

**Ladies:** WOOH! YEAH! (Applause)

**Sexy Rin:** Gracias, Gracias!

**Kaiba and Joey:** _Mouths open_

**Mokuba:** That was AWSOME!

**Kaiba:** THAT WAS BULLSHIT!

**Joey:** I agree!

**Kaiba:** Don't agree with me mutt!

**Joey:** Don't call me mutt Richie Rich!

**Kaiba:** Don't come over my house and trying to choke me with your tongue you sick fuck!

**Joey:** Don't take my poetry book and blackmail me then try to kill me then you bastard!

**Sexy Rin:** Ok! That's enough! The people love it guys don't fight!

**Mokuba:** Please! I think it's great that you guys finally admit that you love each other!

**Joey and Kaiba:** We DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER!

**Serenity:** Besides, Kaiba didn't tell my big brother he didn't love him.

**Kaiba:** FUCK ALL OF YALL!

**Sexy Rin:** Thank you Kaiba for that really wonderful comment. See, people, do you see why this is rated M? Keep those reviews coming, folks! ONE DAMN REVIEW?! You are killing me people! Now stay tuned for chapter 6 of my romance!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mokuba:** So Sexy Rin, how do you come up with these ideas for your fanfiction?

**Sexy Rin:** It's all in the imagination Mokuba.

**Mokuba**: So anyone can write a fanfic?

**Sexy Rin**: Sure! I encourage fans too. That shows that you have ideas as to how you would improve a show. Plus, it shows that you have been paying attention! And if you do parings like me, you express your opinion.

**Kaiba**: Or if you do it like Sexy Rin here, your imagination is sick and full of bullshit and the people you are writing about will hate you.

**Sexy Rin**: You hate me? WAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Yami**: DON'T MAKE THE AUTHORESS CRY YOU RETARDED RETARD!

**Kaiba:** Well I speak the truth.

**Joey**: Well I don't hate you Sexy Rin.

**Kaiba**: That's because you like this crap and you're gay like that.

**Joey:** No, that's because she has good ideas and you're an asshole. So fuck you and have a nice day.

**Sexy Rin:** Thank you Joey. Mokuba please, disclaimer so our wonderful audience can enjoy this story. And you should know Kaiba, I got you. Oh I SO got you in this chapter..._Snickers evilly_

**Mokuba:** Uh oh big brother... Sexy Rin doesn't own YuGiOh and if she did then Tea would have a better fashion sense. Gods girl, you NEVER match!

**Tea:** Hey! I So do have a fashion sense. I'm an indivual!

**Mokuba:** Yup! Definite in those clothes.

_Sexy Rin, Joey, Yami, and Kaiba laughs._

**Sexy Rin:** Well you can see the opinion column is always crazy! Enjoy!

* * *

Joey avoided another enticing glance from Kaiba today. He always turned his head when Kaiba would give him that 'What's wrong? Talk to me.' look. He kept his head down during most of the school day. Tea and Yami saw this and was curious. Joey walked out of the classroom ahead of everyone else when the final bell rung. He headed slowly down the hall. He saw the Janitor Closet door opened slightly but he ignored it. He was about to walk past the door when.

GRASP!

" WHAT THE HELL! MMMPPHHH!" A hand covered his mouth as he felt himself being dragged into the closet and slammed against the wall. He gazed into a pair of Sapphire eyes.

" Damn, what is up with you and pushing me up against the wall?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

" Look here, I've been trying to talk to you all day, now what the hell is wrong with you?"

" Nothing ok, will you just leave me the fuck alone?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Joey's remark." Nothing is wrong! Why do you always try to get in my business, why can't you just stay outta shit for once!"

" I won't have to be in your business if you would just talk to me!"

" Oh so you care now all of a sudden huh! What happened, you and Mokuba switched places?"

" You really need to take your pills."

" You just need to stay the fuck away from me! I never want to see you again!"

" Listen-"

" No YOU listen for once! You don't have me admit something really deep to you and not say anything back! That's some dumb and foul shit ok! And that only proved something to me Kaiba that you are a selfish and arrogant asshole that doesn't care about anyone but your damn self!" Kaiba backed off of Joey, eyes slightly wide.

" What do you mean... Not say anything back?"

"You know exactly what I meant! It happened last night for God's sake! When I told you I loved you, you never said anything back!" The room fell silent. Kaiba looked away and on the ground. Joey saw this and his eyes began to slightly water.

" Just leave me alone Kaiba. Just stay the hell away from me and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Joey pushed him against the wall and ran out of the Closet, almost crashing into Tea and Yami, who heard the whole thing with eyes wide. Joey didn't noticed as he quickly ran out of the school. Yami walked into the closet to find a pale Kaiba.

"Kaiba…" Yami started, but Kaiba turned fast on him, glaring.

" If you coming in here to tell me how much of a jerk I've been and how the 'Heart of the Cards' can save me, then save the bullshit. I'll handle this on my own."

" We just want to help." Yami said, feeling hostility from him. Tea smiled, trying to approach him with a friendly manner.

" Yeah, if there's anyone who knows Joey its us. And we're wiling to help you two if you let us."

" I don't need help from you losers. I can handle it on my own."

"Well if you want your puppy back, then you gonna need all the damn help that you can get! Cause Joey doesn't take any shit. So take the damn help or leave it!" Yami said, and Kaiba looked at the ground again. He didn't want help, but he didn't know what else to do about Joey. He was right in a way. When Joey told him that he loved him, he didn't say anything back. He didn't know why, but C'mon, Seto Kaiba being all soft and mushy? It wasn't him. He wasn't even like that to Mokuba, and that was his brother!

But he always showed it through his actions, and not his words. Mokuba knew this, and he thought that the kiss would've showed Joey too. But it seemed like the pup needed more than just actions, he needed to hear those words come out.

Damn those poetic types.

And Yami and the friendship whore was right. They , besides his sister, were the only ones who knew Joey best. And maybe they could be of use to him. He really wanted Joey to know that he too, felt the same way, but how? Much as he hated to admit it, he...Seto Kaiba... was gonna need help in this one.

" Fine...What do I have to do?"

* * *

Joey scowled as he went up the stairs ro his apartment. Why did I have to be in love with a straight ASS! he thought as he stomped up the stairs. He was searching for his keys as he walked up the stairs. so he couldn't notice Kaiba standing there until he bumped into him. Joey looked into sapphire eyes and rolled his milk choco ones as he shoved him.

" Move."

" No."

"I'm Not in the mood so ether move or get moved."

" I'm not affected by your little threats pup, I kicked your ass once, and I could do it again. But I have to ask you something."

" And I'm pretty sure that I don't want to hear it, so MOVE." He tried to push him again, but Kaiba quickly moved to the side, which caused Joey to fall forward and into Kaiba's chest. Kaiba caught him and Joey couldn't help but look up at those enticing eyes. _Damn..._ He thought. Kaiba held him as he began to speak.

" I challenge you Wheeler."

" Challenge me? To what?"

" What do you think? A duel you idiot."

" And why do you want to duel me all of a sudden?" He released himself from Kaiba's grip.

" It's a simple duel. We wager something that we each want, and whoever wins, the victor will get his wish." He said, looking at the incredulous look on his face and smirking, "It's all in fun and games. So what do you say?" He said, and Joey took a good, hard look into his eyes.

"I say you're a desperate idiot who has nothing better to do than challenge people who you think you are better than. But I will show you that you're not. When is this little Duel?"

" It's Saturday. At my Dueling Dome. Be there at 5:00 or you forfeit mutt. " Joey nodded as he smirked.

" What's the wager Ritchie Rich?"

" Anything you want Rover."

" ANYTHING?" Joey asked, surprised, and he smirked.

" Yep...So what did you have in mind?" Joey narrowed his eyes and gave his trademark Wheeler grin, knowing when he had something in the bag.

" You'll know when the Duel is won...by me of course."

" Same here, only I shall be the victor."

" You're on Blue."

" See you Saturday Pup." Joey nodded at Kaiba as he gave him a sexy "Farewell" smirk, which caused Joey to feel a little heated.

" Sexy...asshole." He mumbled before entering his apartment.

* * *

Saturday!

Joey checked out his deck over and over again as he walked to Kaiba's dome. _These cards are guarantee to get me to win against this sexy lunatic!_ He thought happily. He stopped at a warehouse looking thingy. _He said meet here _he thought. Just then, a wave of Raven hair flew up to him.

" Hey Joey! My Big Brother sent me here to get you!"

" What? He couldn't come himself?"

" Naw! Said something about preparing your punishment..." Mokuba looked at him with worry. "You didn't do anything did you?"

" Nope little one. It's just a Duel."

" Ok. But it won't be at the Dome like you think."

" Man what is your brother playing at?"

" Who knows." Mokuba and Joey walked to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba entered and headed down these long flight of stairs. Joey followed him endlessly until he thought they were going straight to hell.

" Here we go. Our basement. I gotta go, my friend is having a sleepover, but Please, don't fight!"

" I'll leave before I'll do that. Bye Mokuba." Mokuba left as Joey entered through two REALLY big doors. He wanted to turn around because of all of this drama, but he made a wager and he wasn't gonna chicken out. He looked around the dark room.

"Hello? HELLO?"

Silence.

" Anyone home?"

More Silence.

" Can someone tell me why I'm so great and why is it that Kaiba, the love of my life, is a straight- up asshole who kisses everyone else's ass?" _That should get him out._ He thought. He gasped as he felt strong hands surround his waist and someone turning him forcefully around and kissing him. HARD. He pulled back and tried to make out who was this strange molester,  
but all he could catch was a pair of reflecting and brilliant Sapphire eyes.

" Kaiba? What the hell are you doing?"

" Getting you ready for our Duel."

" Umm, I don't think choking me with your tongue is a way of preparing for Duel Monsters."

" Duel Monsters? Dear Pup, who says that this was a Duel for Duel Monsters?" Joey backed up a little. He couldn't see it, but he could tell that the CEO was cooking up something. And even though it was foul, Joey couldn't help but wonder what it was and wanted a piece of it. He could tell that the CEO was smirking.

" Well...I brought my Duel Disk anyway so…"

" I assure you Pup, you won't be needing it." He pressed his lips AGAIN against Joey, which caused him to try and pull back. Joey gasped as he tried to speak.

" That's not...FAIR! You had me thinking that it was a real Duel!"

" That's your problem Pup, you think too much. But I'm getting a little tired of you refusing me." He pushed Joey up against something hard and flat. Joey fell back against it, with Kaiba pinned on top of him. Dammit! I can't see... He thought. He felt his hands being put around his head. He then tried to automatically struggle to get from Kaiba, who was trying to put leather straps around his wrists. t occurred to Joey what he was doing.

He was trying to make sure the puppy didn't run.

" What..what are you doing.?"

" Now I can't let you get away... You agreed to this duel did you not? So you would forfeit if you ran, and that's something I WON'T let you do." Joey shuddered as he heard Kaiba say those words. Kaiba began to, for the THIRD time, kiss him roughly. He bit Joey's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Joey opened his mouth with a slight gasp. Kaiba ravished his mouth and left the poor boy breathless. He rubbed against him, causing Joey to let a little moan escape.

"I advise you to get ready Pup, cause I never lose."

_**Oh My GOD! What is he gonna do?**_

_Oh My GOD! What is he NOT gonna do?_

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** And that was Chapter 6!

**Ladies:** WOOOO! ALRIGHT NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT! Applause

**Sexy Rin:** Oh you're too kind!

**Seto:** You know what Sexy Rin, you are really sick. Why don't you put your mind to good use like school instead of girlish fantasies like this?

**Sexy Rin:** Because I had LOADS of creativity that isn't appropriate for school!_Snickers perversely _

**Joey**: Well, you are good at what you do.

**Seto:** You know what, I quit. Use my stunt double who doesn't look half as good as me, but still can do the job.

_A fat version of Seto Kaiba comes up eating a cheeseburger. He looks like that fake Kaiba ghost from the 1st season._

**Fake:** Ok I'm ready!

**Sexy Rin and Ladies:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Sexy Rin:** Seto PLEASE! Don't leave! He's no where near as sexy as YOU!

_Sexy Rin grabs him around his legs._

**Seto**: Well then, take off the gay shit!

**Sexy Rin:** No!

**Seto:** Bye.

**Sexy Rin: **NO! Compromise?

**Seto**: Hmm...Fine let's talk.

**Sexy Rin:** Well while I talk to Seto about not leaving us with this unsexy version of the Devil himself, you stay tuned for Chapter 7_(Which is the REAL Yaoi, no matter what Seto says.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sexy Rin:** So I'm sitting here TRYING to get Seto to agree to our compromise, but he won't seem to listen!

**Seto:** YOU threaten my life! And all because I don't like that gay shit!

**Sexy Rin:** Hehehe, Seto I wouldn't never kill you...just hurt you unmercifully because I'M THE AUTHORESS!

**Mokuba:** Umm, please don't kill my Big Brother!

**Sexy Rin:** Well, I could never do something that Mokie doesn't want me to do.

**Seto:** I'm STILL not agreeing to this shit!

**Sexy Rin:** Mokuba, do the disclaimer while I TRY to get your brother to agree to our story!

**Mokuba:** Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, Duke would be displayed as the gay ass fag he is! Who in the world fights people with DICE! Duke man, you slipping.

**Sexy Rin** o.0! Thank you Mokuba. I wish to thank all of those beautiful reviews you guys have been giving me! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!_Sweatsdrops_

* * *

Hot, hard kisses of searing passion surrounded the ecstatic, toned torso of that which belongs to the golden haired angel which we all knew as Joey Wheeler.

Ok, that was a little too dramatic. Let's redo that shall we?

Joey muffled his cries and moans by biting his bottom lip. He tried to, but he was having a difficult job of holding it in because a certain sapphire-eyed lust demon was attacking his poor chest with a vengeance.

Ok, that's better.

Seto traced his name over and over on Joey's neck, then his chest, then his navel, then he'll slowly move up to his neck again. Seto enjoyed the way the puppy would rise and arch his back while sucking in air, and then would slowly relax. Joey tried to push the CEO away from him, but his hands were bound in the leather.

_**Damnit! I HAD to fall for the challenge...**_

_Oh come on, it's not like you don't like it. _

_**Hello? I'm getting RAPED here! **_

_So? You are into that kinky stuff!_

_**A little help here? **_

_Aww fine..._

"Oooh Ahhh Seto that feels SOOO GOOD!"

_**No No NO! STOP THAT! **_

_Well, you said you wanted help. _

_**For ME, NOT HIM! **_

_Hehehe, I thought it was funny, and he do seem to know what he's doing. _

Joey looked down and saw that Kaiba was looking at him with a perverted grin.

"What was that pup?"

"Ummm, nothing... I ummm...AHH! Will you STOP?" Seto grinned as he began to lick down past Joey's navel.

_Oh man how far does he plan on GOING?_ He unzipped the puppy's pants, grinning at him and blowing hot air onto his little trail he was making.

_Looks pretty far to me..._

_**Why me?**_ Seto then sat up abruptly and learned back at the puppy. Joey found himself moaning a little.

"Don't stop now...AHH UMMMMM I mean, Thank Goodness! A hehehe."

" Well, I see I accomplished what I was supposed to do. I don't want to make you lose so quickly until I see what you can do."

" What kind of a fuckin duel is this ANYWAY?" Seto unstrapped his wrists. Joey sat up quickly and rubbed his wrists. Seto leaned against the table, licking his lips in anticipation. Joey squinted his eyes. He could see now, and he saw his love staring at him with lust filled eyes.

" If you explain it to me Kaiba, then MAYBE I'll play your little perverted game."

" It's a Duel, and since you're so dense, a duel means when two people face off each other to determine who is the better man. It doesn't exactly mean Duel Monsters."

" So...you're trying to see who can be the best at sex or something?"

" Eh..Something like that...I'm just trying to prove something to you Pup."

" And what is-" Joey's mouth was muffled by Kaiba's.

" Pup, you talk too much."

" Fine." Joey ravished Kaiba's mouth, who welcomed the force with gladness. Even though Joey couldn't compare to Kaiba's kisses, who were forceful and dominant and could weaken anyone's knees, he was doing one hell of a job. He soon had the CEO breathless.

" Be warned Richie Rich, I don't play fair."

" I wouldn't expect it any other way." Joey put his hands on Kaiba's chest, turning him so that Kaiba would lean his back against the table. He rubbed his chest a little, admiring the hard and honed sexiness. Kaiba smirked at him as Joey leaned up and kissed him softly.

" Having fun Pup?" Joey pushed Kaiba back so hard, he slammed against the table. Joey then, with cat-like provocative moves, climbed on top of him and strattled him.

" I'm just getting started." Joey grinned a lustful grin as he traced his fingers along the buttons of Kaiba's shirt. He then ripped the cloth of, exposing the blue-eyed sex god to the cool air. He attacked Kaiba's chest with slow but furious kisses, biting and leaving red love bites around and about on Kaiba's chest. He traced up to his neck, licking and searching for Kaiba's hot spots. He grinned as he licked a certain area right below his ear and received a slight suck-in of air and a groan from Kaiba.

" Spot one Kaiba, I wonder how many are here, looks like I'm on a treasure hunt." He rubbed his groin against Kaiba's causing a more pleasurable and louder moan from Kaiba. He did it again and a couple more times, all the while trying to hold in his own moans. Then Kaiba grabbed his arm fiercely.

" Keep doing that pup, and you'll have to do my laundry for me."

" I'm just seeing what makes you tick Kaiba, you always want to seem strong and powerful, and I just want to break you down for once."

" Hah, fat chance...good luck with that." Joey narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips for Kaiba doubting him. He rubbed against his groin again, a little rougher this time. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in some air. Joey snickered a little as he began to unzip his pants.

" Lucky for you Richie Rich, I'm done teasing. Time to get into some REAL torture." He kissed down past Kaiba's navel and blew air on the slight budge that was in Kaiba's blue boxers. He slipped His erection through the hole in the boxers and admired it.

_DAMNNNNN!_ He thought. He rested his cheek against it and kissed the side of it. He looked up at Kaiba, who was clenching his teeth and swearing between deep breaths. He smiled and squeezed it a little. He then kissed the tip of it and allowed the tip to ease into his mouth. He licked and swirled his tongue around the top.

_Hey you having fun with this aren't you? _

_**Go away, I know what I'm doing.**_

_I know you know, you're doing great. But I have a little trick for you._

_**What is it? **_

Joey then engulfed the member into his hot, moist mouth. He began to suck on it and then he started to hum. Softly at first, but then gradually getting louder. He was humming 'Yankee Doodle' since it had tantalizing pauses and bursts in it. He could tell that Kaiba was getting close for he was slightly bucking against him. He had his hands into Joey's blonde hair. Joey smirked as he went up and licked slowly on the tip, continually coaxing Kaiba to cum.

" Come on Blue, you don't have to hold back on me. I know you want to shoot it out, so why not? Go ahead cum right in my mouth...I'm right here."

" Damn...mutt...oh gods, I..Can't."

" Yes you can...you know you want to...Let.It.Go." Joey then blinked as he found himself on his back.Damn, I was close to winning too, and I should've strapped him down. He thought. Kisses rained down Joey's tummy. Kaiba then smirked at him as he tied the leather around Joey's wrists again.

" You should've tied me down pup, you almost had me there... But I can't let you win can I?"

" You can ya know. And you would've let go too."

_  
__**Uh oh, now I know he won't let me up until I cum.**_

_Well then, just hold it in. _

_**But I don't know..**_

_It's up to you Pup_. Joey looked down to see Kaiba holding his shaft in his hot hands and slowly stroking him. Joey bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't let out the moans that were bursting in his chest.

" My turn now pup, time to lose."

_Damn, Damn, DAMN_!

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** That was Chapter 7!

**Ladies**: Oh...My...GOD! _Applause_

**Joey and Kaiba:**_Throwing up _

**Sexy Rin:** Sorry but Kaiba's turn will have to be next Chapter. This one was long, but Joey you did one hell of a job didn't you?

**Joey:** Fuck you Sexy Rin now I'm gonna get Herpes in my damn mouth!

**Kaiba:** Are you trying to say that I have an STD you fag?

**Joey:** Oh NOO Kaiba, I'm trying to say that you have MORE than one STD transvestite.

Kaiba: Oh No I think I caught your stupid AND Crabs from you. Don't EVER touch me again!

Joey: Forever is too soon! GOD, WHY SEXY RIN WHYYYYYYYYYY!

**Sexy Rin:** Cause its umm...funny?

**Joey and Kaiba:** AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

_Chases Rin with Knives and Guns. _

**Sexy Rin: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_  
Runs as bullets almost hit her feet _

Mokuba:_Sweatsdrops_Umm...Stay tuned for Chapter 8! _Smiles_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexy Rin:** WAHHAAHH! My head hurts!

**Joey**: WHO CARES?

**Sexy Rin:** Stop hitting on me!

**Seto:** Well THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD!

_POW! POW!_

**Sexy Rin:** Owie! Guys, the Yaoi was going to come soon, I warned ya!

**Joey:** I asked you to skip that part but NOOO! YOUI HAD TO MAKE ME PUT THAT FREAK'S NASTY THING THING IN MY DAMN MOUTH YOU HOE!

**Sexy Rin**: OWIE! _Anime Tears with an Anime Bandage and Lump_

**Mokuba**: GUYS that's enough! She looks pretty bad. Besides, it's just a story. A GOOD one.

**Seto:** Mokuba I can't believe you agree to this. You're my BROTHER for God's sake.

**Mokuba:** Yes I am so let her up NOW!

_Seto groans as he takes his foot off of Sexy Rin's back. She struggles to get up with Mokuba helps her up._

**Sexy Rin**: You guys are meanies! Mokuba, sweetie, can you do the disclaimer so Seto can do his part in my story.

**Seto:** I'M NOT DOING THIS PART!

**Sexy Rin**: WELL THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! You're going to do it CAUSE I'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF IF YOU DON'T! TRY ME KAIBA!

_Seto shuts his mouth with a big-eyed Joey._

**Sexy Rin:** Thank you. Mokuba.

**Mokuba:** Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, Mai wouldn't have humongous Implants and wouldn't be messing with someone half her age. Mai is a child molester, but I wouldn't mind being molested by her. Hehehe.

_Seto, Joey and Sexy Rin: o.0! -.-! Sweatdrops _

**Sexy Rin:** Ok then...Thank you for reviewing guys! I love all of you sooo much. The next preview into the story will be dedicated to each of you guys! Gimme a topic in the review section what you wish to speak to Seto and Joey about. ENJOY!

* * *

_Think un arousing thoughts, think un arousing thoughts..._ Seto slowly stroked Joey's shaft, slow then fast, and then slow again.

_Gods...let's see...Jerry Springer...fat women in a bikini... Seto blew his hot breath on Joey's tip, causing the mutt to sigh deeply and squirm. Fat, nasty women in a bikini...Triston in a bikini... _

_(A/N: Hold up, Joey is gagging._

_  
Joey: Aww sick man__**...gags **_

_Sexy Rin: Are you done yet? We have a story to continue!_

_  
Joey: Ok...ok__**...Takes Pepto Bismol**_

Seto slowly engulfed Joey's hardened member in his mouth, swirling his name in tantalizing patterns around the shaft.

_AHH! TEA IN A BIKINI! MAI IN A BIKINI! Wait, that's not so bad... You might as well give it up Pup; let him do his job... No way man... I...I can't..._

"Gods Seto...Please." _Did I just call him by his first name?_ Seto smirked around Joey's shaft. Did he just call me by my first name? He licked the tip and began stroking him while he was sucking him. Joey bit his lip, but his moans were coming through no matter what. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself rising and falling. Seto decided to use Joey's method that he tried to do earlier

"Pup you just don't know how much I enjoy making you squirm like this. Can you feel my excitement? I know its building up in you. I know you just want to let it come all out. Which way would you rather have it? In my mouth? In my hand? Or you could just ride me until you can't move any longer? It's up to you."

"Shut...the...hell...up!"

"Why? It's my mouth, speaking of my mouth, is it wet enough for you? Am I sucking you just right? Maybe I should make it tighter." He tightened his mouth around Joey, which made Joey strain against the leather straps.

"Oh my GOD! Release me please! "

"Sorry Pup, you agreed to this, and now you must pay the price. You should know never to challenge your superiors."

_**I'm so close...too close. **_Joey thought.

_Let it go Joey you can't win everytime. _

_**But I NEVER win against this guy! **_

_Well then, why did you challenge him? _

_**I thought it was a Duel Monsters challenge!**_

_Ok...That's your pride at work and looks what It got you into_. Joey buck his hips forward.

"Oh...I'm about to…"

"Go ahead. Come on."

BAM BAM BAM!

_(A/N: Audience o.0! What the hell?) _

"SETO!" Mokuba's loud voice echoed through the silence of the heated room. "MIMI JUST CALLED ME! SHE AND MR.HONOKO ARE AT THE AIRPORT! IT'S AN EMERGENCY MEETING! "

_(A/N: Audience NOOOO! KEEP GOING!_

_  
Sexy Rin: Sowwies! It was part of Seto and I's compromise!_

_  
Seto: Hehehe...) _

Seto pulled up and unstrapped the straps from Joey's wrists.

"I hear you Mokuba. Go on to the meeting place so they won't think that we flaked on them. Call me to let me know where you are meeting at."

"Ok! See ya!" Mokuba's footsteps were heard climbing back up the stairs. Seto sighed as Joey sat up quickly. Joey tried to fix his eyes so he could see in the dark. His breath struggled to reach its normal pace. His body struggled to return to normal also. Seto gave him a small smile as he walked over to turn on the lights. As the lights came on, Joey covered his eyes. When he did open them, he saw that he was on a pool table in a rec room.

_What the..._ he thought. Seto, whose hair was a little disarrayed, smirked at him.

"Sorry it had to end so early but I can guess we can figure who the winner of this Duel was."

"I know you ain't talking about you."

"Well it has to be. You almost came."

"but so did you. And I lasted longer than you did, so I win."

" Hey hold up. I actually put up a fight against you. You were so weak I'm surprised you lasted a minute." Joey blushed a hot red as Seto walked close in front of him.

"Well you had to hold me down so you can do what you had to do. I didn't have to hold you down. So I say YOU were the weaker one in this game."

"If I didn't hold you down Pup your arms and hands would've been all over me. You know you can't resist me."

"Well I…" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Seto caught him with a heated kiss, pressing their bodies close together.

"You can go home now, or do what you like. I, on the bad side, have to go to a meeting with a spoiled bitch and her father."

"Awww poor you...Well, I'll just head over to Yugi's then. Catch ya later Richie Rich." Joey walked behind Seto up the long stairs. Before Joey opened the basement door, Seto grabbed his arm.

"Hey Rover."

"Yeah Richie? What's up?"

"Umm...I just wanted to say that I-"Joey caught his lips in a kiss. He pulled back and smiled at him.

"I know. I do too. You, that is." Seto smiled and put an arm around his puppy as they walked out of the basement and into the light.

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** And that was Chapter 8!

**Ladies**: _Silence with Anger _

**Sexy Rin:** WHAT? Yall are so cruel! I try to write a good story for you guys and no applause!

**Lady:** Why did they stop?

**Sexy Rin:** Well umm...Seto and I had to compromise in order to get him to do the story, and that was my part of the deal.

_Silence._

**Sexy Rin:** I just wanted him to be in the story!

**Seto:** Well thank you for holding up your part. You're not SO bad.

**Sexy Rin:** YAY! Ok and for those of you who are slow, and they're some of you, Seto was about to tell Joey that he loves him, but Joey got the picture.

**  
Seto:** No I wasn't.

**Sexy Rin:** Yes you were.

**Joey:** Well, in case you don't believe Kaiba, why don't you show him Sexy rin?

**Sexy Rin:** OK!

* * *

_What Would've Happened:_

" _Hey Rover."_

" _Yeah Richie? What's up?"_

" _Umm...I just wanted to say that I love you. I always had. I just don't admit my feelings so easily like that. So I wanted to show you."_

" _So Raping me was a way to show me that you loved me huh? I like that."_

" _Whatever..."Scowls Joey kisses him. He relaxes._

" _I love you too. "_

* * *

**Sexy Rin:** See!

**Seto:** What ever.

**Mokuba:** Well Big brother I love the fact that you are not alone anymore!

**Seto:** o.0!

**Mokuba:** Stay tuned for Chapter 9!

**Joey:** you mean its not over!

**Mokuba**: That's right! Stay tuned for Chapter 9 of One More Chance! _Soap Opera Music_


End file.
